


Ich Liebe Meine Mannschaft (versione italiana)

by ThunderFrost2012



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Comedy, Consensual Kink, Drunken Confessions, FIFA World Cup 2014, Fluff and Crack, German National Team, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Miro fancies everyone, Miro mostly fancies Thomas, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Promiscuity, Sexy Times, The Author Apologizes, hints of Gotzeus, hot stuff, kinkiness
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Germania ha vinto i Mondiali del Brasile e parte della squadra vorrebbe festeggiare come si deve, con uno scopo segreto. Ma Miroslav come la pensa a riguardo?<br/>Miroslav Klose, Thomas Muller, Mesut Ozli, Manuel Neuer, Philipp Lahm, Bastian Schweinsteiger, Lukas Podolski e Mario Götze in una storia che ha più i connotati di un delirio!</p><p>E anche tanti accenni Götzeus, perchè anche se uno dei due manca tra loro non finisce mai! ;)</p><p>Può sembrare una PWP, ma vi assicuro che una trama c'è!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I: I wanna see your animal side

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti,  
> so che questa FF, come altre, le sto già postando in inglese... poi mi sono chiesta 'e se qualcuno l'Inglese non lo sa o non segue l'altro forum in italia?'  
> e quindi ecco perché ho deciso di postarla anche in Italiano qui... è più un esperimento .. se non la guarda nessuno eviterò di intasare l'archivio e la leverò, togiendo il distrubo XD  
> vediamo come va.
> 
> Per chi la sta leggendo per la prima volta , doveva essere una collaborazione - e per mezzo capitolo lo è stata - ... ma poi è saltato tutto causa impegni della mia socia, :( quindi dovrò fare da me...
> 
> Disclaimer: è ovvio che è tutto inventato, frutto di menti malate XD

 

 

I wanna see your animal side

Let it all out

I wanna see the dirt

Under your skin

I need your broken promises

 

I want the guts and glory, baby, baby

(FallOut Boy, ‘Death Valley’)

 

 

Urla. Coriandoli. Flash fotografici. Applausi. Acclamazioni. Cori cantati a squarciagola.

Gente che si dimena, gente che piange di gioia, gente che piange dalla disperazione, ma anche gente che sembra totalmente indifferente a quanto sta succedendo.

Questo a seconda di su che spalti e su quale gruppo di tifosi si sposti lo sguardo.

E poi gli abbracci tra i compagni, gli occhi scintillanti e commossi dall’emozione.

Quell’impagabile sensazione di avercela finalmente fatta.

Perché dopo quel tanto agognato triplice fischio dell’arbitro, quel sogno è diventato una splendida realtà.

Tutti sono fuori di sé dalla contentezza, ma nessuno può esserlo più di Miroslav Klose.

Quel momento lui lo ha atteso per dodici anni, quattro campionati mondiali, dove la sua squadra è sempre finita a pochi passi dalla vittoria, la prima volta proprio a un soffio.

Ma adesso quella coppa è nelle loro mani, è nelle sue. Si sente il re del mondo e in un certo senso lo è davvero.

Perfino il loro allenatore ha presieduto a meno campionati di lui, Miro se lo merita più di chiunque altro.

Anche perché forse gli altri giocatori potranno vivere la stessa fortunata esperienza fra altri quattro anni, mentre per Miroslav quella è l’ultima chance che ha avuto di indossare quella maglia, che da tre potrà passare a quattro meritatissime stelle, l’ultima volta che ha potuto cantare l’inno tedesco, con le braccia attorno ai compagni che ha vicino, l’ultima volta che ha potuto mettere un gol a segno per la Germania.

E anche se in una partita importante come quella finale non c’è riuscito, non gli importa, del resto ha incoraggiato con tutto se stesso Mario Gotze, quando a pochi minuti dalla fine del secondo tempo lui ha preso il suo posto.

 

‘Tu puoi farlo succedere.’ gli ha detto e non è stata una frase fatta. Ci ha creduto davvero, ha visto negli occhi del bel giovane la stessa determinazione che c’è nei suoi, la stessa voglia di trionfare.

E così è stato.

Appena finita la partita, Miroslav è andato a cercarlo, si è fatto largo fra i compagni festosi e lo ha abbracciato forte, trasmettendogli così tutta la sua infinita gratitudine.

E poi è stato il turno di Manuel Neuer, il miglior portiere che la Germania abbia mai avuto, lui ha dato un contributo determinante a quel miracolo.

La verità è che tutti hanno contribuito e lui li ha abbracciati tutti: Bastian Schweinsteiger, Thomas Müller, Lukas Podolski, Mesut Ozil, il loro capitano Philipp Lahm e via, via tutto il resto della squadra.

Sì, è vero, forse c’è una possibilità remota di partecipare ancora ai prossimi Europei, anche se lo esclude a priori e poi non sarebbe la stessa cosa. Per quanto belli ed emozionanti, gli Europei non possono ricreare la stessa atmosfera che si respira a un torneo mondiale.

E lui vuole continuare a respirarla, vuole godere appieno di quell’ultima occasione che gli si presenta. Non scorderà mai più quella giornata.

Per questo ride, urla, salta e manifesta il suo entusiasmo, accanto ai suoi compagni, mentre si passano quella coppa, che Lahm ha orgogliosamente innalzato per primo, come se fosse un Calumet della pace.

E’ il suo turno di reggere quella coppa e gridare la sua gioia, mentre sposta lo sguardo, facendo una panoramica generale e soffermandosi sui suoi bellissimi bambini e la sua adorata moglie che lo guardano inorgogliti dal prato.

Sì, quella è la sua famiglia, ma anche lì, dove si trova in quel momento... è la sua famiglia.

No, non vuole pensare che quella potrebbe essere l’ultima volta che può stare insieme a loro. Quello non è certo il momento delle considerazioni tristi e pessimistiche.

 

Tra brevi interviste a fondo campo, una miriade di altre foto e i complimenti da parte di chiunque, i pensieri allegri sono presto di ritorno, soprattutto quando viene immortalato in uno scatto in cui i gemellini baciano la coppa.

Si può facilmente leggere nel loro sguardo quanto i piccoli siano fieri del loro papà e quanto da grandi vogliano seguire le sue orme.

Gradualmente gli spalti cominciano a svuotarsi, finché viene il momento anche per la squadra di lasciare definitivamente quel campo, con tutte le emozioni che ha racchiuso, di cui tutti i giocatori faranno sempre tesoro e custodiranno dentro di sé.

Le WAGS lasciano i loro partner, allontanandosi con i figlioletti al seguito, di modo che gli atleti siano liberi di far ritorno negli spogliatoi e di cambiarsi.

 

“SIAMO I CAMPIONI DEL MONDO!” fa da claque un sovraeccitato Bastian, scatenando in poco tempo un coro collettivo che intona quel motivetto con convinzione.

In quel clima di festa, un Thomas a torso nudo si avvicina a un Miroslav che sta per togliersi la maglietta.

“Hey, goleador mondiale, goditi quel record finché puoi, perché io te lo porterò via!” dichiara il bell’attaccante, dandogli una leggera e scherzosa frustata con l’asciugamano sul fondoschiena.

Si aspetta una reazione più battagliera, forse anche un insulto, invece Miroslav gli sorride. Non in modo artefatto, quello è un sorriso genuino.

“Sai che ti dico, Müllie...” mormora il più grande, facendogli un buffetto sulla guancia. “Fra tutti quelli che potrebbero batterlo, per me sarebbe un onore se ci riuscissi proprio tu.” gli confida l’ultima parte nell’orecchio, posandogli un lieve bacio sulla tempia.

Questo lascia il più giovane parecchio frastornato.

“Solo che... almeno cerca di non avere tutta questa fretta. Lasciami godere il mio record fino al 2022, che ti costa?” aggiunge con un finto broncio, facendolo sorridere.

“E va bene, allora vorrà dire che nel 2018 mi limiterò solo a eguagliare il record di Ronaldo!” fa spallucce Thomas, come se fosse una cosuccia da niente, per poi riderne insieme a Miroslav.

“Hey, si può sapere cosa state confabulando voi due?” sopraggiunge Mesut, sorprendendo Thomas alle spalle.

Il bel turco è già fresco di doccia, coperto solo dal telo da bagno che ha avvolto attorno all’inguine.

Miroslav si ritrova a desiderare che quel telo sia un poco più allentato, perché se già gli piace molto la visione che gli si sta parando davanti, di sicuro sa che apprezzerà altrettanto, se non di più, quello che gli viene celato.

 

Il goleador mondiale esce dalla sua momentanea trance e si morde un labbro. Dannazione, ha lavorato tanto per soffocare quel certo tipo di pulsioni. Almeno da quando sono entrati nei quarti è convinto di esserci riuscito brillantemente...

“Niente di che, Mesut, discorsi fra punte stellari!” risponde con aria di sufficienza Thomas.

“E modeste, soprattutto!” ribatte sarcastico Mesut, prima di ricordarsi il motivo per cui era lì.

“Fate in fretta a prepararvi e quando siete pronti venite nell’altra stanza, perché c’è il capitano che vuole dirci qualcosa.” li avvisa Mesut, scambiandosi un’occhiata d’intesa con Thomas, che capisce al volo.

Questo può soltanto significare che metteranno in atto quel progetto di cui discutevano da un po’.

Miroslav è troppo preso a fissare gli addominali di Mesut per notare quel cenno complice fra i due compagni e Mesut è troppo concentrato su quel piano da riuscire a portare a termine per accorgersi di come il panzer lo stia guardando.

Però questo non è sfuggito a Thomas, che non appena Mesut li lascia soli decide di punzecchiare un po’ l’altro.

“Beh, Miro, se dobbiamo fare in fretta, tanto vale che la doccia ce la facciamo insieme, mmh?” ammicca in modo sexy.

Il Polacco lo guarda stranito, incapace di articolare una parola, prima che l’altro scoppi a ridere.

“Ma dài, scherzo! Come se non ci fossero abbastanza docce qui dentro!” ridacchia, prendendo il cambio pulito e recandosi alla doccia più vicina.

In cuor suo, Thomas è molto contento del risultato ottenuto ed è fiero dell’imbarazzo che ha suscitato nel suo compagno di squadra.

Quanto a Miroslav, fra la quasi nudità di Mesut e le avances di Thomas, fasulle o no che fossero, decide che ha bisogno di una doccia molto, molto fredda!

 

Dopo quella doccia che è stata pressoché inutile ad allentargli i bollenti spiriti, Miroslav si appresta a raggiungere tutto il resto del gruppo, seduto sulle panche, spostate a cerchio.

Cerchio al centro del quale c’è il loro capitano.

Tuttavia, Miroslav è lieto di non essere stato il più ritardatario, perché è solo quando arriva anche Thomas che Philipp può parlare.

“Ragazzi, non mi dilungherò con altri complimenti su quanto siamo stati grandiosi oggi...”

“SIAMO I CAMPIONI DEL MONDOOOO!” esulta nuovamente Bastian, a gran voce.

“Schweini, basta, l’abbiamo capito!” alza gli occhi Tony.

“E allora? E’ la verità e ho il diritto di ribadirlo, anche da qui fino al 2018, se ne ho voglia!”ribatte l’aitante centrocampista, facendo spallucce.

“Possiamo bere una birra ogni volta che lo dici?” azzarda Manuel.

“Non gli dire così o lo dirà ogni ora!” commenta Tony.

“E’ quello che voglio!” sogghigna il bel portiere.

“Avete finito?” riprende le redini del comando Philipp, con autorevole calma.

“Scusaci.” mormorano in sincronia i tre colpevoli, chinando il capo come bambini troppo vivaci ripresi dal maestro.

 

“Dicevo... la vittoria l’abbiamo meritatamente conquistata. Ora non ci resta che festeggiare.” riprende il discorso il capitano.

“Cena in uno dei ristoranti più esclusivi e poi giro per le discoteche della costa, fino all’alba!” propone Sami, impaziente all’idea.

“Non potrebbe esserci un modo migliore. Così ne approfitto per mostrare un po’ la città alla mia Cathy!” gli fa eco Mats.

Anche Benedikt , Jerome, Tony, Per, André e altri fanno un cenno di piena approvazione.

Di contro, Philipp non sembra così entusiasta a quella prospettiva.

“Ristoranti mondani e discoteche? Uhmm sì, posso capire che sia cool, ma non mi aggrada. Con tutti i paparazzi che ci saranno in giro poi e ogni genere di media pronto all’assalto...” borbotta.

“Ma è proprio quello che rende il tutto ancora più interessante!” ridacchia Sami, battendo un cinque di mano con Jerome.

“Questione di punti di vista. Io pensavo a qualcosa di più tranquillo, anche perché è l’ultima serata insieme qui, dopo questa magnifica avventura durata più di un mese...”

“Appunto, direi che siamo stati tutti insieme pure troppo!” controbatte pungente Per, scatenando una risatina da parte di almeno metà squadra.

“Vi dirò, io preferirei starcene soli fra noi, tranquilli, senza uscire, in intimità.” propone il capitano, guadagnandosi non poche occhiate confuse e frastornate.

“Ovviamente, non ordino niente a nessuno e non dovete sentirvi in obbligo. Siete tutti liberi di festeggiare nel modo che più vi soddisfa. Chi preferisce i festeggiamenti più modaioli e fighetti può andare.” asserisce.

A quelle parole si alza un numero non indifferente di persone che lasciano gli spogliatoi, chiudendo la porta alle loro spalle.

Rimangono seduti sulle panche, in ordine sparso, Thomas, Bastian, Lukas, Manuel, Mario, Mesut, Philipp, ovviamente e... Miroslav.

 

“Troppa mondanità non fa per me.” asserisce il più grande, come a voler rispondere a quella domanda che silenziosamente si stanno facendo tutti.

Del resto, loro erano già più che consapevoli che sarebbero rimasti in sette. E’ quell’ottavo elemento che crea aspettative in ognuno di loro.

“Quindi sei dei nostri!” gli sorride Manuel.

“Non lo so. Forse dovrei andarmene e basta. Starmene tranquillo con Sylwia e i bambini e cominciare a pensare al ritiro con la Lazio, senza troppi strapazzi... domani c’è anche il volo.” borbotta il goleador mondiale.

“Ma come, di già? Non avevi dichiarato alla stampa che avevi una bestia pronta a scatenarsi in caso di vittoria?” gli fa notare Bastian, imbronciato.

“Sì, infatti, non mi avete visto? E’ quello che ho fatto prima in campo, davanti ai fotografi, i salti, le grida con voi e tutto quanto.” replica Miroslav.

“Oh, ti prego, ma quale bestia? Quello era a malapena un animaletto!” lo prende in giro Mesut, facendo ridere tutti.

“Beh sì, suppongo che forse si possa riuscire a fare di meglio.” borbotta Miro, a disagio, guardando in basso.

“Supponi giusto!” gli dà una pacca sulla spalla Manuel, che gli è seduto vicino, alla sua destra. “Ragazzi, facciamogli vedere cosa significa festeggiare!” incita tutti gli altri.

“Ben detto! Dài, Mirosalv, partecipa alla nostra serata solo uomini. Ce la siamo meritata.” lo esorta Mario.

Lui non se la sente di chiamarlo ‘Miro’ ,come fanno tutti gli altri. Gli sembra troppo confidenziale per qualcuno che reputa alla stregua di un dio. E poi gli altri lo conoscono da più tempo, lui è l’ultimo arrivato.

“Dài, Miro, sono sicuro che se lo dici a Sylwia lei capirà.” lo sprona Philipp, che con lui ha molta più confidenza.

“Mi piacerebbe, ma non credo che…” protesta debolmente Miroslav, ma sussulta quando Lukas, seduto alla sua sinistra, gli posa una mano sulla coscia.

“E dài, Miro, senza di te non sarebbe la stessa cosa!” lo implora, con quell’espressione da cucciolo abbandonato che metterebbe in difficoltà chiunque.

E ancora più micidiale è il sorriso sghembo che gli sfodera Thomas.

“Pensaci bene. C’è tutto il tempo per tornare alla vita normale, di tutti i giorni. Ma stasera è unica.” gli fa notare il giovane attaccante.

“Thomas ha ragione, forse si ripeterà fortunatamente per la nostra Germania, negli anni futuri, ma non si potrà mai più ripetere per noi tutti qui, radunati insieme adesso.” rincara la dose Bastian, che sa essere tanto caparbio quanto convincente.

“Vedi? Devi proprio onorarci della tua presenza, Leggenda!” aggiunge Thomas, lanciandogli un occhiolino.

 

“E va bene. Se insistete tanto…” si arrende Miroslav.

Come si trattasse davvero di una resa. Una notte intera in compagnia dei suoi compagni di squadra preferiti? Miroslav non potrebbe chiedere di meglio.

“Insistiamo.” sentenzia Philipp.

“Però la dovete smettere di chiamarmi ‘Leggenda’ o cose simili. Sono un vostro pari, sono esattamente come voi. Okay, con qualche anno in più...” riconosce il bel Polacco. “Con molti anni in più.” aggiunge, non appena il suo sguardo di sposta su Mario.

Le gote del ventenne arrossiscono in modo adorabile ed è lui il primo a interrompere il contatto con quegli occhi di ghiaccio.

“Come vuoi, nostro pari con qualche anno in più!” lo apostrofa spiritosamente Manuel.

“Allora è deciso, tutti da me stasera. Sono il capitano. Ho il diritto di dare io l’ospitalità.” dichiara Philipp.

“E di sicuro sei quello con la stanza più grande e più bella!” aggiunge Mesut.

“Certo che sì. E con tanti letti!” precisa il biondo, con una luce furbetta negli occhi.

Miroslav si domanda fra sé che c’entrino i letti con i festeggiamenti, poi giunge da solo alla conclusione che servano per dormire lì, nel caso siano troppo devastati per riuscire a tornare nelle rispettive stanze.

A dire il vero, lui avrebbe un’idea ben più intrigante su come utilizzare quei letti, ma è pressoché certo che nessuno dei compagni approverebbe.

“D’accordo, io allora porto una collezione di birre di tutto rispetto!” assicura Bastian.

“E io porto una bottiglia di Raki. Vedrete, ragazzi, mi ringrazierete!” sorride Mesut.

“Aspetta un attimo, è quella cosa buonissima che ci hai fatto bere alla festa con l’Arsenal?” chiede conferma Lukas.

“Proprio quella.” annuisce fiero il Turco.

“Ragazzi, vedrete, lo ringrazieremo!” ribadisce il giovane Polacco.

“Io invece vi porto il Jenever. Anche quello non scherza. Me l’ha dato Cillessen e mi ha detto che è quello che hanno dato a Krul per caricarlo prima dei rigori!” confessa Manuel, allegro.

“Deduco gliene abbiano dato solo un goccetto, altrimenti ad ogni tiro di palloni ne avrebbe visti venti!” dice la sua Bastian.

“Magari è proprio quello il trucco!” ridacchia Mesut.

Chi non sorride affatto è Philipp.

“Manu, si può sapere da quand’è che te la intendi così tanto coi portieri avversari?” gli domanda piccato il capitano.

Se non lo conoscesse meglio, Miroslav sarebbe pronto a scommettere che sia... geloso.

“Hey, è pur sempre un mondiale e qui è pieno di gente. L’Olanda è arrivata in fondo, insieme a noi, quindi non ci trovo nulla di male se ci socializzo un po’ ... tra portieri ci si capisce!” si giustifica Manuel.

“Tu socializzi un po’ troppo!” si lamenta Philipp.

“E dài, Phip, guarda il lato positivo: ci ho rimediato liquore Olandese coi contro attributi!” argomenta l’altro, restituendogli il sorriso.

“Benone! Lo sapevo che facevo bene a portarmi dietro una bottiglia di Krupnik in caso di necessità: come consolazione in caso di sconfitta, ma soprattutto come degno festeggiamento in caso di vittoria!” commenta Lukas, sornione.

“Hai davvero detto Krupnik?” chiede conferma Miroslav, con gli occhi luccicanti di aspettativa.

“Hai capito bene, Miro.” annuisce l’interpellato, con un sorrisetto. “Dì un po’, da quant’è che non ne bevi?”

“Troppo.” mugugna l’altro.

“Vediamo se ho capito. Starete sicuramente parlando di roba polacca.” commenta Bastian, molto scettico a riguardo.

“Hey, almeno prima prova ad assaggiarlo, poi vedremo se ti azzarderai a chiamarlo ancora ‘roba’!” lo redarguisce Miroslav, piuttosto stizzito.

“Beh, se quello è l’effetto che gli fa solo a nominarlo... figurati cosa può succedere quando lo beve!” bisbiglia Lukas all’orecchio del suo migliore amico, facendolo sorridere.

“Io porto la Vodka, allora. I Russi non saranno granché portati per il calcio, ma a livello di superalcolici restano imbattibili!” ridacchia Thomas.

“Beh, io posso portare qualche snack.” si offre timidamente Mario.

“Beh, ma se fate già tutto voi, io cosa porto?” domanda Miroslav.

“Basta che porti te stesso!” ammicca Lukas.

“Giusto, tu sei l’ospite d’onore, agli ospiti di onore non si chiede di portar niente.” ribadisce Philipp.

“Sarà, ma non mi sembra giusto.” protesta il più grande.

“Allora è deciso. Tutti da me verso l’ora di cena. Mogli e fidanzate altrove.” riassume Philipp, alzandosi dalla panca, assieme ai presenti.

“Perfetto. E’ ora che si fa?” domanda Mesut.

“Ci tocca farci vedere da un bel po’ di fotografi, giornalisti e rilasciare brevi interviste. Ci saranno anche tutti gli altri.” replica il capitano, sorridente.

“Già, soprattutto la Merkel ci prenderà d’assalto e non ci mollerà più!” commenta Thomas, memore dei suoi abbracci di congratulazioni.

“Beh, almeno c’è anche Rihanna che vuol farci visita!” commenta Bastian.

“Lei la stringerei fra le mie mani molto più della coppa del mondo!” confessa il bel Turco, con aria furbetta.

Miroslav ride con gli altri, facendo apprezzamenti e facendo buon viso a cattivo gioco.

La verità è che lui vorrebbe stringere ben altro...

TBC


	2. II: Ashamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas odia morire di fame, Miro geloso è geloso, Philipp è un maniaco della disciplina, Mario è iPhone-dipendente .. e queste sono solo alcune delle follie che troverete qui!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grazie mille per i kudos :)
> 
> più che altro... per evitare di affollare il forum, fatemi sapere se è superfluo che metta questa storia anche in italiano.. o volete sia questa che le altre... ^^
> 
> intanto andiamo avanti con questa...

~II.

_There's always something that makes you guilty_  
There's still something that you're dying to tell me  
Make sure no one finds out Tell me all about it  
Don't keep it to yourself Because I can't bear the thought  
I never leave you crying I know you love me  
It doesn't matter because I'm in control  
I know that you're ashamed So emotional that it kills you  
Don't you know that you're ashamed? So emotional that it kills you  
(Muse, ‘Ashamed’)  
  
 

/ “Dài, Miro, sono sicuro che se lo dici a Sylwia lei capirà.” /

Memore delle parole di Philipp, Miroslav l’ha fatto.  
Ha parlato con Sylwia e lei ha capito.  
O meglio, l’ha capito in un modo che comporta un grosso regalo per farsi perdonare, promesse di aiutarla di più nelle faccende di casa e un numero imprecisato di sere in cui, quando i suoi impegni professionali glielo consentono, lui starà a casa con i bambini e lei potrà uscire con le amiche che ha avuto modo di conoscere a Roma.  
E’ un prezzo che Miroslav si è dimostrato più che bendisposto a pagare.  
  
Mentre si incammina verso la camera del capitano, approfitta di ogni specchio che l’hotel mette a disposizione lungo i corridoi per controllarsi, sistemarsi i capelli, decidere se sta meglio con il colletto della camicia tirato su o lasciato piegato, fare le prove delle varie espressioni facciali.  
Buon per lui che nessuno passi di lì e possa vederlo. Non lo si riconoscerebbe, Miroslav stesso fatica a riconoscersi. Lui, il campione del mondo, l’uomo dei record, il giocatore dal sangue freddo e tutto d’un pezzo quando si tratta di stare in campo... ridotto a un teenager al suo primo appuntamento.  
Perché si sente così nervoso? Perché ha la sensazione di dover avere precise aspettative da quella serata?  
  
Sono i suoi compagni di squadra. Li ha visti innumerevoli volte, fra allenamenti, ritiri, partite di qualifica, amichevoli e ritrovi vari.  
Eppure sente che in quella sera c’è qualcosa di diverso, ma forse è solo l’aria briosa del Brasile e l’adrenalina post-vittoria.  
Mentre è ancora intento a chiederselo, bussa alla porta di Lahm, che gli viene aperta poco dopo dal proprietario della stanza.

“Miro! Benvenuto, accomodati!” lo invita allegro Philipp. Forse un po’ troppo allegro.  
“No, non ha bevuto, gliel’ho già chiesto anch’io. E’ solo tanto emozionato per questa serata tutti insieme. Lo siamo un po’ tutti.” risponde alla sua domanda interiore Mesut,salutandolo.  
Miroslav non è pronto a giurarci sopra, ma ha come l’impressione che quel ‘tutti insieme’ sia stato pronunciato con un certo innuendo sexy; ma poi si ricorda di chi ha davanti. Mesut ha una tale carica sensuale che potrebbe far sembrare peccaminoso pronunciare perfino qualcosa di blando come ‘rimessa dal fondo ’.  
“Uh, è quello che cos’è? Ma no, Miroslav, non dovevi scomodarti a portare niente, non c’era bisogno.” lo raggiunge Mario, prendendogli il pacchetto che regge fra le mani.  
“Beh, mi sembrava il minimo.” si giustifica l’interpellato, aiutandolo ad aprire quel vassoio incartato.  
  
“Oooh, ma sono Brigadeiros!” si intromette un entusiasta Thomas, sbirciando alle loro spalle.  
Miroslav invidia sottilmente la perfetta pronuncia che lui non ha saputo sfoggiare in precedenza, in pasticceria, ma in un misto di Tedesco, Inglese, Polacco e anche un po’ di Italiano, accompagnato a un ampio gesticolamento – un’altra cosa che ha imparato dagli Italiani- è riuscito a farsi capire da quella commessa che parlava esclusivamente Portoghese.  
“Non li ho mai assaggiati ma dicono che siano buonissimi!” gli sorride Thomas.  
‘Su di te sarebbero ancora più gustosi.’ vorrebbe rispondergli Miroslav, ma si limita a bearsi di quel sorriso che adora.  
Per lui il sorriso di Thomas è come una giornata di sole, dopo una settimana di tempesta.  
  
La verità è che non appena Miroslav ha visto quei dolcetti, ha avuto fantasia di lui intento a cospargerne il loro cuore di cioccolato sul collo, il petto e l’ombelico dei compagni denudati, per poi ripulirli a modo suo.  
Ma non è certo per questo motivo che li ha comprati!

“Ciao, campione del mondo!” lo saluta Manuel, abbracciandolo da dietro.  
“Ciao, campione del mondo!” ricambia allo stesso modo il più grande, reclinando la testa per guardarlo. “Sai, potrei facilmente abituarmi a tutto questo.” mormora contento.  
“A che cosa? A quest’appellativo o ai miei abbracci?” sorride Manuel, stringendolo più forte.  
“A entrambe le cose.” ammette il bel Polacco.  
  
C’è un contrasto notevole fra la morsa d’acciaio che possono esercitare quelle braccia e quelle mani quando sono chiamate a difendere la porta dagli attacchi avversari e la tenerezza con cui possono stringere qualcuno.  
E’ per questo che Miroslav non perde occasione di esultare con lui per un gol o a fine partita, saltandogli addosso e avvinghiandosi a lui come un koala all’eucalipto.  
I due vengono interrotti dall’inconfondibile rumore di un cellulare che ha appena scattato una foto.  
  
“Eravate troppo carini. Scusate, non ho saputo resistere!” spiega Philipp, contemplando quello scatto.  
“Che fai, Phips? Agisci come i paparazzi che temevi avremmo incontrato là fuori?” lo prende in giro Mesut.  
“Oh sì, certo. In effetti non aspetto altro che di poter vendere questa foto a tutti i rotocalchi!” lo asseconda il capitano.  
“Beh, non è una cattiva idea conservare quella foto per loschi fini. Puoi usare quello scatto per ricattarli a vita e renderli i tuoi schiavi personali.” lo istiga il bel Turco.  
Chissà perché, Miroslav non troverebbe quell’ipotetico scenario così raccapricciante.  
  
“Dà un po’ qua!” dice Manuel, strappando di mano il cellulare a Philipp e tirandolo a sé. Si abbassa per essere faccia contro faccia, per poi cliccare sul tasto apposito e immortalare entrambi in quello scatto.  
“Ecco fatto, ora hai anche questa fra le cose carine da conservare!” gli fa l’occhiolino il più giovane, restituendogli il telefonino.  
“Grazie, Manu. In effetti, non abbiamo mai abbastanza selfie insieme io e te!” sorride il capitano, scompigliandogli i capelli affettuosamente.  
  
Miroslav li osserva con molta attenzione. Quello non è esattamente un comportamento tipico da amici. O forse lo è? Miroslav non ci capisce più niente. Del resto, nemmeno c’era la moda dei selfie o l’uso così smodato dei telefonini in generale, quando lui stava con..-.

“Ma quanto ci mettono Bianca e Bernie?” sbotta Thomas, distogliendolo dalle sue riflessioni.  
“Chi, scusa?” gli domanda.  
“Ma sì, Bianca e Bernie, Cip e Ciop, Tip e Tap. Chiamali un po’ come ti pare, mi riferivo a quei due. Gli inseparabili!” risponde l’interpellato, gironzolando nervosamente per la stanza.  
“Devo dire che sono nomignoli che li si addicono.” sorride il più grande, notando che in effetti Lukas e Bastian sono gli unici che mancano all’appello.  
“Coraggio, sono sicuro che saranno qui a momenti, se non arrivano entro cinque minuti li chiamo.” assicura Philipp, che da bravo capitano vuole sempre avere la situazione sotto controllo, sia in campo, sia al di fuori.  
“Lo sffero bene. Sto muuvendo ti fffame!” replica Thomas, a bocca piena, intento a divorare una manciata di patatine che ha preso da una ciotola.  
Proprio poco prima dello scadere di quei fatidici cinque minuti, giunge un doppio bussare alla porta.  
“Devono essere loro.” deduce Philipp, senza troppa fatica, aprendo e trovando le sue teorie fondate.

“Buonasera Bianca, Buonasera Bernie!” si appella a loro Miroslav, facendo sorridere Thomas.  
I due ritardatari si guardano perplessi fra loro.  
“Questi hanno già cominciato a bere senza di noi!” bisbiglia Bastian all’orecchio del suo migliore amico.  
“Scusateci per il ritardo. E’ che non ricordavamo dove fosse la tua stanza, Phips.” si giustifica Lukas.  
“Proprio così. E poi tutti i corridoi di questo hotel si assomigliano fra loro... poi come fa uno a non confondersi?” aggiunge Bastian, mentre su di loro piovono gli sguardi scettici degli altri.  
Miroslav ne fa un’accurata analisi.  
Entrambi hanno i vestiti un po’ sgualciti, i capelli spettinati –okay, quello vale solo per Bastian, per Lukas è praticamente impossibile!- , una finta aria colpevole e un compiacimento davvero mal celato.  
E le giustificazioni a cui hanno arrancato suonano tanto come delle patetiche scuse. Possibile che...  
Miroslav ci ripensa. E’ di Bastian e Lukas che sta parlando, li conosce da tanti anni, quei due stanno sempre insieme, in atteggiamenti a volte un po’ troppo ambigui. Sono i migliori amici per eccellenza... eppure qualcosa non torna.

Ci sono un po’ troppe strane coincidenze, un po’ troppi avvenimenti che destano sospetti.  
Miroslav passa mentalmente in rassegna gli episodi precedenti: la gelosia di Phips verso Manu, Schweini e Poldi che ritardano di proposito e... se l’è immaginato o poco prima ha visto Mesu e Thom che si imboccavano a vicenda con una tartina, nel modo più sensuale che mente umana mai possa concepire?  
E Mario? Lui non fa che strasene in un angolo a trafficare con il suo I-phone e sorride come un ebete ogni volta che gli arriva un messaggio o un whatsapp.  
E lo spiccato sesto senso di Miroslav gli dice che non si tratta della sua fidanzata, ma di qualcuno più lontano.  
Ciò che conta è che ci sono tutti i presupposti che quel ritrovo possa assumere dei risvolti molto interessanti.

“I miei omaggi, Prima Donna che alla fine si è degnata di farci visita!” abbaia Thomas.  
“Come, prego?” si acciglia Lukas.  
“Con chi ce l’hai di preciso?” domanda Bastian.  
“Io vedo solo una Prima Donna con due teste, quattro gambe e quattro braccia che ci stava snobbando e rischiava di farci saltare non tanto la serata, quanto la cena! Siete in ritardo di ventisei maledettissimi minuti!” sbraita la giovane punta.  
Perché, ovviamente, una manciata di patatine e mezza tartina per Thomas NON sono una cena!  
“E vi va bene che non vi abbia contato anche i secondi!” ridacchia Mesut.  
“Non badate a Thom, è solo un po’ nervoso perché ha fame.” lo giustifica Manuel.  
“Okay, ci siamo già scusati mi sembra. E comunque ora che siamo qui possiamo iniziare ad abbuffarci!” commenta Lukas, avventurandosi al tavolo del buffet con gli altri.

“Hey, aspetta un po’? E questi cosa sono? Hanno un aspetto così invitante..” domanda Bastian, indicando i Brigadeiros.  
“Quelli ce li ha portati Miroslav!” trova doveroso precisare Mario.  
“Che carino!” sorride il Polacco più giovane a quello più grande.  
  
Bastian fa per prenderne uno, ma Philipp gli si para davanti e lo blocca con un’irruenza che forse non ha nemmeno Manuel quando esce dalla porta.  
“Fermo lì, quelli sono per dopo! Non si è mai visto cominciare la cena dal dessert!” gli intima il capitano, tenendogli la mano saldamente. “Rimettilo subito a posto!”  
“Okay, okay, ma che modi!” alza gli occhi il centrocampista, accontentandolo.  
“Phips è fatto così, perde le staffe se non ci si attiene a un ordine!” ridacchia Manuel, mentre tutti si riempiono i piatti delle specialità locali più diffuse che compongono il servizio in camera.  
  
“Vi è andata bene che è ancora tutto caldo!” Thomas brontola, prendendo qualche pezzo di Churrasco e Caranguejo.  
Bastano poche forchettate e il giovane attaccante torna del suo solito ottimo umore.  
“Ora sì che ti riconosco!” gli sorride Miroslav.  
“Sai, Miro, il nostro Thomas diventa intrattabile solo in due casi: quando non mangia, come avete visto poco fa e... quando non fa sesso!” lo informa Mesut, con quanta più naturalezza possibile.  
Per poco a Miroslav non va di traverso il Pollo al Cocco che sta mangiando.  
“Co..me, scu..sa?” tossisce, non capendo perché gli sia uscito un tono di un'ottava sopra il suo solito.  
E Mesut quel dettaglio come lo sa?  
  
E’ questo l’unico pensiero che gli arrovella la mente, mentre avverte una morsa allo stomaco. E sa benissimo che la fame non c’entra.  
Tuttavia, preferisce non indagare oltre su cosa sia a scatenare quella gelosia.  
Se è vero che l’eventualità di avere Mesut alla propria mercé gli innesca pensieri puri come le acque del Gange, è anche vero che Thomas è... beh, Thomas.

“Ragazzi, tutti a raduno dallo zio Basti per cominciare la serata nel migliore dei modi!” esclama Bastian, aprendo il mini-frigo portatile che s’è portato appresso e allungando a ciascuno dei presenti una lattina della sua stimatissima collezione.  
Dopo un brindisi generale, tutti si lasciano ristorare da quell’eccellente birra fredda.  
La cena prosegue fra risate e chiacchiericcio generale. Mario decide di accendere anche la TV e si sintonizza proprio sulla replica della finalissima contro l’Argentina.  
“Meno male che è già la fine del secondo tempo, non ci abbiamo fatto una figura dignitosa nel primo!” asserisce brusco Philipp, mentre tutti guardano lo schermo.  
“E dai, non vorrai farci il discorsetto, capitano, mi risulta che alla fine abbiamo vinto!” replica Thomas, con un gesto annoiato della mano.  
  
Miroslav intanto rivive quella standing ovation con cui il pubblico l’ha omaggiato al momento della sua uscita dal campo.  
“L’ultimissima volta.” mormora, visibilmente commosso.  
Un istante dopo, Mario lo sta già abbracciando.  
“Non dire così. E poi chissà...magari ai prossimi Europei...” cerca di confortarlo il più giovane.  
Miroslav scuote negativamente la testa. E’ una decisione che ha già preso.  
Anche Philipp lo abbraccia stretto.  
“Indovina un po’? Non sarai l’unico a lasciare la squadra. Ma agli altri per ora non dire niente!” gli confida in un bisbiglio.  
I due si scambiano uno sguardo silenzioso ma carico di significato.  
“E, comunque, al momento del cambio, quello che mi hai detto... come mi hai guardato... è stato speciale.” si lascia sfuggire Mario.  
Miroslav lo guarda, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
“Tu sei speciale.”  
“Beh, ma ci sono altri modi per continuare a essere parte della squadra,” interviene Manuel. “Sono certo che il buon vecchio Jogy sarebbe contento di averti come suo vice!”  
“Saresti il più brillante di tutti!” assicura Mesut.  
“Non lo so...” borbotta incerto Miroslav.  
“Comunque vada, niente ti vieta di esserci in qualità di tifoso e avrai sempre un posto riservato negli spogliatoi!” gli fa l’occhiolino Thomas, restituendogli il sorriso.  
Una cosa in cui la giovane punta riesce sempre con successo.

“Su, su, lo so io che cosa ci vuole per scacciare la malinconia.” commenta Lukas.  
“Krupnik?” lo capisce al volo il goleador mondiale.  
“Puoi dirlo forte, amico mio!” annuisce il Polacco più giovane, prendendo la bottiglia e servendolo a tutti, liscio e a temperatura ambiente, come da tradizione.  
Bastian osserva il proprio bicchiere, facendo ondeggiare il liquido all’interno con fare incerto.  
“E va bene, proviamo questa robac...”  
Miroslav, che è intento ad assaporare ogni nota di miele di quella sorta di vodka, lo fulmina con lo sguardo.  
“Questa roba.” si corregge Bastian, decidendosi a berlo e soffermandosi a rilevarne il suo gusto.  
  
“Però, niente male davvero. Bravi i miei Polacchi!” sorride, continuando a berlo.  
“Sì, è buona, ma la prossima bottiglia che apriamo è la mia!” annuncia Mesut.  
“Sìììì!” esulta Lukas... o forse è il suo tasso alcolemico a farlo.  
“Per me puoi farlo anche subito!” lo esorta Manuel, che ha già finito il suo bicchiere.  
Il Turco lo accontenta e prende dal frigobar di Philipp, dove lo ha riposto in precedenza, il liquore della sua terra, accompagnandolo a bottigliette d’acqua che ha messo nel reparto freezer.  
“Acqua?!” domanda inorridito Bastian, come se gli stesse servendo del veleno.  
  
“Basti, credici o no, ma quello va bevuto diluito o diventa pericoloso, specie se abbinato con quello che ci siamo già scolati!” agisce da coscienza Lukas.  
“Oh, ti prego, non sono un bambino, io posso reggerlo benissimo!” protesta il bel centrocampista.  
“Certo, certo. L’ultimo che ha detto così lo hanno trovato che correva nudo di notte lungo un’autostrada, gridando che la fine del mondo era vicina!” lo informa Mesut, mentre è intento a riempire i bicchieri, diluendo le dosi.  
“Sono tutte balle!” borbotta Bastian.  
“Sì, lo ammetto. Ti prendevo in giro. Allora, mettiamola così: questa roba mette KO e sarebbe un vero peccato perdersi questa notte solo perché ti sei addormentato o , peggio, sei svenuto!” lo mette in guardia il Turco.  
“Eh sì, dormire è decisamente fuori programma stanotte!” commenta sornione Manuel.  
“E va bene, ho capito. Diluiscilo anche a me.” si arrende Bastian.  
La combinazione fra l’acqua ghiacciata e l’intenso gusto di anice dona una sensazione di freschezza senza precedenti.  
“Hey, amico, questa roba è una bomba, cosa aspettavi a farcela conoscere?” domanda Manuel.  
“Io ve l’avevo detto.” canterella Lukas.  
Quella bevanda riscuote un successo generale, ma il più entusiasta si rivela essere proprio Bastian.  
“Voglio bere Raki da qui alla fine dei miei giorni , lo adoro!” dichiara, svuotando il suo bicchiere e facendo segno di volerne un secondo.  
“Anche più della birra?” lo sfida Mesut, versandogli altro liquore diluito.  
“Beh, ora non esageriamo…” borbotta l’altro.  
  
\---------------------------------  
  
Ormai sono le undici di sera passate, qualcuno sgranocchia salatini e patatine saltuariamente, sia i dolcetti che il Jenever sono già stati degustati e molto apprezzati, ora sono intenti tutti a passarsi l’ultima bottiglia di vodka che resta, come se fosse una canna e loro fossero a un rave party; ma… non succede nient’altro.  
Eppure Miroslav è ancora convinto che qualcosa debba succedere, è come se i suoi compagni morissero dalla voglia di dirgli qualcosa, ma non trovassero coraggio a sufficienza.  
  
La verità è che potrebbe anche partire tutto da lui, se solo ci riuscisse.  
  
In quel momento aleggia un pesante silenzio nella stanza, come se nessuno sapesse più che fare.  
Possibile che non siano nemmeno riusciti ad arrivare a mezzanotte?  
Miroslav osserva lo scenario che ha davanti: La TV lasciata accesa sta trasmettendo in sottofondo qualcosa di incomprensibile, Philipp se ne sta comodamente seduto sul grembo di Manuel, Lukas trova molto più comodo sedersi direttamente sulla schiena di Bastian, che è sdraiato a terra.  
Mario se ne sta seduto a gambe incrociate sul letto, intento a messaggiare col suo I-phone.  
Tuttavia per Miroslav la cosa più confortevole è la testa che Thomas sta appoggiando alla sua spalla.  
Sarebbe perfetto, se solo la testa di Mesut non fosse sdraiata sul grembo del giovane attaccante.  
Anche se però deve ammettere che… è carino.  
Il punto è che sembra di essere a una di quelle classiche feste liceali, dove si parte pieni di aspettative e poi per tutta sera le ragazze rimangono appartate in un angolo e i ragazzi in un altro.  
Con la sola differenza che lì, in quella stanza, sono tutti ragazzi.

“Non ce la faccio più, facciamo qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa!” sbuffa Mesut, ma altro non fa che manifestare il pensiero di chiunque.  
“Beh, io ho le carte…” azzarda Philipp.  
“Ecco, sì, giochaimo a DoppelKopf!” propone Manuel.  
“Perché? Tu credi di essere lucido abbastanza per contare gli atout?” sbiascica Bastian.  
“Macché, non credo di saper contare nemmeno fino a dieci al momento!” ride il bel portiere, prendendo un altro sorso di vodka.  
“Beh, potremmo fare una versione più semplice, senza atout, senza chiamate, riserve, il solo, il matrimonio…” propone Lukas, rubandogli la bottiglia.  
“Ma così non resta niente!” protesta Mario.  
“Già, tanto vale che peschiamo e scartiamo carte a caso, senza una logica!” dice Mesut.  
“Sììììì, è esattamente questo che voglio!” approva Manuel.  
  
“Non se ne parla proprio. Dobbiamo giocare a carte secondo le regole!” si impunta Philipp e se solo la testa non gli girasse così tanto si alzerebbe anche in piedi, per rendere il suo discorso più solenne.  
Manuel se lo coccola.  
“Ma sentititelo come impartisce la disciplina, il mio generale precisino!” ridacchia, stampandogli un rumoroso bacio a schiocco sulla guancia.  
  
“Allora giochiamo a Skat!” propone Thomas.  
“Oh sì, quello sì che è semplice: con le briscole corte o lunghe, i Null le vincite Schneider o Schwartz e la Licitazione!” gli fa sarcasticamente notare Miroslav.  
“Dannazione! Perché abbiamo solo questi stupidi giochi così complicati?” sbuffa Thomas, con lo stesso atteggiamento di un bambino capriccioso.  
Adorabile agli occhi di Miroslav.  
Ed è proprio lui che forse ha la soluzione.  
  
“Ragazzi, lo conosco io un gioco facile. Si chiama ‘Rubamazzetto’. Me lo hanno insegnato i miei compagni della Lazio…”  
Thomas odia sentire parlare di quella squadra che glielo porta sempre così lontano, ma preferisce non dire niente.  
“Quanto semplice?” si interessa Manuel, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
“Quattro carte in banco e tre carte a ciascun giocatore. A ogni turno se hai la stessa carta o una che è data dalla somma di quelle sul banco la puoi prendere. Ad esempio se hai un mano un 7 e sul banco ci sono 3 o 4 puoi prenderle, okay fin qui?”  
“Chiaro. Va’ avanti…” lo esorta Bastian.  
“Se non puoi fare niente, scarti e basta. Quando prendi le carte del banco, le metti vicino a te, voltate di modo che tutti vedano che carta hai in superficie. Se uno dei giocatori ha la stessa carta, ti può rubare il mazzo. Quando finiscono tutte le carte, vince chi ne ha di più nel proprio mazzo.” conclude Miroslav.  
“E’ facile, dai giochiamo!” si entusiasma Mario.  
“Sì, però è per quattro giocatori…” spiega il più grande.  
“E che problema c’è? Faremo quattro squadre da due allora!” decide Philipp.

“Io con Basti!” grida Lukas.  
“Io con Poldi!” grida simultaneamente Bastian.  
“Deduco che abbiamo già la prima squadra.” commenta sarcasticamente Manuel.  
“Siete peggio di due bambini che non vogliono essere separati di banco!” li prende in giro Mesut.  
“E dai, ragazzi, già è terribile quando in Champion dobbiamo giocare l’uno contro l’altro.” spiega Bastian, abbracciando il suo migliore amico.  
“Già, almeno quando possiamo fateci stare uniti!” aggiunge Lukas.  
“Siete così carini!” sorride Miroslav. “Allora, prossima squadra?”  
Manuel tira a sé Mario. “Tu stai con me, bimbetto, che questi li facciamo tutti neri!” si offre e l’altro annuisce.  
“Beh, Miro, che dici? In campo siamo sempre stati un’accoppiata vincente, vogliamo vedere se è solo nel calcio?” gli propone Philipp.  
“Sarà un onore, capitano!” sorride il Polacco.  
“Ottimo, rimaniamo io e Thomas!” fa un sorrisone Mesut, battendo un cinque con lui.  
“Eh sì, anche noi due insieme facciamo scintille!” sogghigna con malizia Thomas.  
Miroslav si sta quasi pentendo dell’idea che ha avuto.  
Nel frattempo Philipp gli ha già consegnato le carte.  
“Okay, allora cominciamo.” annuncia serio, mescolando il mazzo.  
“Aspetta … e se facessimo una variante?” suggerisce Mesut.  
“Del tipo?” si acciglia il più grande.  
Il bel Turco non esista a esporre la sua piccante idea.  
“Giochiamo a Ruba-vestito: ogni volta che una squadra ruba il mazzo all’altra, gli porta via anche un indumento, ci stai?”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spero sia di vostro gradimento :)
> 
> p.s. Vero che non si nota questa mia leggerissima propensione al MiroXThomas (come lo chiamo io, Kloller XD ) ? :P


	3. III: We gotta start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> per lo più, molto pensare... e poi il gioco comincia! ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un grazie a chi legge, uno più grande a chi mi lascia i kudos, troppo buoni/e! ^^
> 
> non sono sola in questo capitolo, ha collaborato una mia amica, Vale, che è una scrittrice portentosa (per dire, l'idea di farli giocare a 'ruba vestito' è stata una genialata sua ^^ ), vedrete :)  
> Questo capitolo ce lo siam diviso a metà, buona lettura ;)
> 
> Lu

III.

_Our hearts are hungry for a food that won’t come,_   
_We could make a feast from these crumbs,_   
_And we’re all staring down the barrel of a gun,_   
_So if your life flashed before you,_   
_What would you wish you would’ve sone?_   
_Yeah, gotta start,_   
_Looking at the hand of time we’ve been given here,_   
_This is all we’ve got and we gotta start thinkin’ it,_   
_Every seconds counts on the clock that’s ticking,_   
_Gotta live like we’re dying._   
  
_(The Script, ‘Live like we’re dying’)_

  
Ruba-vestito, eh? Beh, quella sì che sarebbe una variante di gioco davvero interessante! Non tanto perché, a seconda di quante partite faranno, vi è la possibilità che qualcuno rimanga totalmente nudo –anzi, rettifica: conoscendo Manuel sicuramente tutti loro finiranno per non avere più nulla addosso, ma solo perché quel ragazzo crede di dover portare avanti il suo compito fino in fondo e, laddove questa qualità lo rende un gran portiere, in questo caso Klose sa che lui non avrà pace finché non sarà riuscito a lasciare gli altri come mamma li ha fatti- piuttosto perché è tutta la serata che nell’aria c’è questa carica di tensione e aspettative e, visto e considerato certi momenti molto bizzarri ed equivoci, questa potrebbe essere l’occasione tanto attesa di scaricare questa energia.

Se da un lato, Miro non aspettava che questo, dall’altra non può evitare di chiedersi seriamente dove tutto questo finirà per condurlo. Da quando ha accettato la proposta di passare la notte insieme ai suoi compagni non ha fatto che provare nello stomaco una certa euforia ed eccitazione, ma al contempo un mix anche di dubbio e … no, non paura –la prospettiva di perdere questo mondiale, quella sì che l’ha terrorizzato- ma piuttosto timore. Timore di quello che potrebbe succedere e di quello che potrebbe non succedere affatto.

 

Quindi che fare? Dilemma, grande dilemma. Amleto a confronto gli fa un baffo!

“Pronto? Terra chiama Klose, mi ricevi?” la voce di Mesut lo riscuote dai suoi pensieri.

Deve essere rimasto zitto per qualche secondo di troppo a ponderare la situazione perché, quando si focalizza su gli altri vede Ozil intento a sventolargli davanti una mano e Thomas guardarlo preoccupato con la coda dell’occhio al suo fianco. Manuel è intento a sussurrare qualcosa all’orecchio di Philipp che ha un’espressione incerta sul volto, mentre Lukas e Bastian si stanno scambiando _lo_ sguardo –sì, quello sguardo che tutti in squadra conoscono e che significa che si stanno praticamente leggendo nel pensiero mentre confabulano del più e del meno senza davvero parlare e, onestamente, Klose l’ha sempre trovato adorabile ma tremendamente inquietante a volte; Mario non sembra accorgersi di nulla, troppo intento a ricominciare a pigiare furiosamente i tasti del suo cellulare seduto sul letto e con un sorriso a 40 karati stampato in faccia. Sembra quel sorriso che sfoggiano tutti i teenager innamorati alla loro prima vera cotta, in grado di accecarti tanto è luminoso. Ma certo non poteva essere quello il caso … o sì?

A ogni modo, ci sono questioni più urgenti da risolvere. Tipo degnare di una risposta l’uomo davanti a lui ed evitare che a furia di sventolare quella mano questa finisca per staccarsi. E tranquillizzare Thomas. Sì, ecco, questo ha la priorità assoluta.

“Ehm … non lo so.”

Sul serio? Contemplazioni su contemplazioni, restare immobile e confuso come un pesce fuor d’acqua –e non ci ha fatto caso, ma Miro spera almeno che la sua bocca sia rimasta ben serrata- e questo è il meglio che riesce a tirar fuori? Complimenti, sarà pure uno dei migliori giocatori al mondo e nuovo detentore del record di gol fatti ai mondiali ma il suo grado di loquacità in situazioni imbarazzanti per cavarsi fuori da un impiccio è ufficialmente calata sotto i livelli di guardia. Perfetto, ci voleva proprio in un momento del genere.

E, come un cavaliere dall’armatura splendente, ecco arrivare il suo salvatore per soccorrere la damigella in difficoltà.

“Dì un po’, tutto quel krupnik non ti ha già dato alla testa, vero? Perché speravo in un Klose ubriaco che spara cazzate a tutto spiano, non in un Klose ubriaco che diventa timido come una verginella.” Dice Thomas, dandogli un pugno sulla spalla che è tutto fuorché forte e assai rassicurante per sciogliere la tensione che, apparentemente, si è venuta a creare grazie a lui.

“Eh? Che mi sono perso?” Mario si alza dal letto, lasciando sulle coperte il prezioso iPhone e prestando finalmente attenzione a qualcosa che non sia uno schermo da 6 pollici luminescente..

A rispondere alla sua domanda è Manuel che nel frattempo è passato dal bisbigliare nell’orecchio a Philipp a tenergli una mano sul polso accarezzandolo “Niente di particolare, stiamo ancora aspettando di sentire se tutti siamo d’accordo con la proposta di Mesut di giocare a ruba-vestito.”

“Oh. Okay per me. Tanto con te non rischio di trovarmi in mutande.” un altro buzz del telefono. Ma lo spegnerà durante la partita, almeno si spera.

“No, ti ritroverai direttamente a coprirti i gioielli di famiglia con le carte che hai in mano!” scherza Bastian, accompagnato da cenno energico del capo di Lukas, ovviamente più che d’accordo con l’affermazione del suo compagno “Comunque, io e Podo ci stiamo! Non sia mai che si rifiuti una tale sfida, non quando si è una coppia invincibile.” risate, seguite da un cinque battuto tra il tedesco e il polacco.

“Cala, cala, reduce di guerra!” gli dice Manuel.

Eh sì, in effetti il povero Schweinsteiger sembra sia stato su un campo di battaglia piuttosto che su uno da calcio e Miro non può che domandarsi se questa costituisce una buona scusa come un’altra per Lukas di giocare al dottore … non quel dottore-dottore –certo che no!- ma quello che si occupa davvero di curare i suoi pazienti; del resto, Podolski è sempre così preoccupato se qualcuno di loro si fa male, anche se non lo da a vedere, e se quel qualcuno è Bastian … beh, Klose non vuole dire che chi gli ha procurato anche un graffio farebbe meglio a fuggire e rintanarsi in un angolo sperduto del mondo, ma in effetti è meglio che se il polacco è in campo si guardi le spalle.

“Anche per me e Manuel va bene. Se … se per te non è un problema, Miro … insomma, nessuno obbliga nessuno … ma potrebbe essere davvero divertente! Ecco, non sarebbe la prima volta che ti vediamo nudo … cioè, tutti conoscono tutti qui, sai che intendo … quindi, beh, non sarebbe inopportuno … ma se non vuoi, giocheremo a ruba-mazzetto normalmente! Non è che qualcuno si offend-” il discorso insicuro di Lahm viene prontamente interrotto da un dito di Manuel che si posa sulla bocca del capitano.

In tanti anni e questa è una delle rare volte che Miro sente Phillip balbettare con tanta incertezza. Anche durante le loro partite più importanti si è sempre dimostrato calmo e controllato, in fondo un leader non può permettersi di mostrare di essere nervoso ai suoi compagni se intende guidarli e farsi rispettare. Il fatto che stia succedendo ora, nonostante la situazione sia assolutamente informale, non può che aumentare il nervosismo del goleador.

“Phil ha ragione. Sentiti libero di scegliere, ma se vuoi il mio parere stiamo sprecando tempo prezioso. Non mi sembra poi una gran cosa e comunque ancora un po’ di Raki e sarai ubriaco abbastanza da non curarti nemmeno di avere un branco famelico di uomini intorno che non aspettano altro di vedere Klose junior in tutta la sua magnificenza.”

Quelle parole sono pronunciate con un chiaro tono scherzoso da Mesut, ma Klose percepisce anche un briciolo di sfida sotto, come se il turco stesse insinuando che non ha le palle per fare qualcosa che agli occhi di tutti è davvero una cavolata e ne è sinceramente infastidito. Okay, è vero, non è niente di speciale: tutti in questa stanza hanno visto nudi tutti.

Ma se non ci fosse qualcos’altro sotto, qualcosa che rende questa volta diversa da tutte le altre, allora Phillip non avrebbe perso la sua sicurezza e Manuel non starebbe cercando di tranquillizzarlo come fa solo dopo una cocente sconfitta della squadra quando anche la maschera di autocontrollo del capitano va in frantumi e sicuramente Bastian e Lukas non starebbero in disparte a vedere come si evolvono le cose, cercando candidamente di sdrammatizzare, loro che fuori dal campo sono l’anima della festa e i combina guai per eccellenza se insieme; Mesut non lo guarderebbe con aria di sfida nascondendo il tutto dietro parole apparentemente dette in tono casuale -lui è uno che se ha qualcosa da dire lo dice chiaro e tondo e il discorso che ha appena fatto non è stato nulla in confronto a quelli che butta fuori quando davvero adirato- e Thomas … beh, lui è fin troppo allegro a volte e se non lo è perché è furioso con se stesso o con qualcuno, ma adesso non è nessuna delle due cose, è semplicemente … non il Thomas a cui Miro è abituato e questo lo rattrista molto.

Buuuuuuzzzzzz!

“E’ il mio!” Giuro che è l’ultimo.”

Almeno Mario è sempre lo stesso. Forse è ancora troppo ingenuo per rendersi conto del fatto che qui l’aria quasi si taglia con la lama di un coltello. Ma forse è proprio questo che Miroslav deve fare: prendere quel coltello e tagliare e tagliare e tagliare finché non avrà fatto a brandelli tutta questa tensione irrisolta. E per farlo, dovrà prima fare a brandelli i vestiti dei suoi compagni a quanto pare.

“Beh, che aspettiamo a cominciare?”

Mesut gli sorride sardonico, prendendogli il mazzo di carte galeotto dalle mani –strano che nel frattempo non si sia sbriciolato tanto era forte la presa del calciatore- e iniziando a mischiare, mentre Lukas inizia a versare altro krupnik per tutti e Bastian trascina a forza Mario lontano dal suo cellulare borbottando qualcosa come ‘vedrai il tuo ragazzo domani, smettila di fare il cagnolino in calore appicicoso’.

Klose non ha tempo di rimuginare su quella frase – anche se una sua teoria in merito ce l’ha già - perché di colpo si ritrova stretto in un abbraccio di Philip che gli mormora un ‘grazie’ nell’orecchio, ma prima che possa chiedergli spiegazioni il più giovane si è andato a sedere per terra accanto a Manuel che schiocca un occhiolino nella sua direzione, quasi per ringraziarlo a sua volta.

Stanno per sorgere altre domande e altri dubbi, ma prima che Miro possa dargli voce sente il braccio di Thomas che gli stringe le spalle. Non dice niente, si limita a sorridere e a fissarlo dritto negli occhi e, se fino a qualche minuto fa, ci sarebbe voluto uno dei suoi soliti commenti ironici per rassicurarlo –su che cosa non ne è ancora del tutto sicuro, ma sta per scoprirlo- adesso è anche solo sufficiente il calore emanato dalla sua pelle e la leggera forza nella stretta che lo avvolge.

“Pronto?” chiede Muller.

“Pronto.”

Mentre anche loro prendono posto accanto ai rispettivi compagni di gioco, iniziano a essere distribuite le carte. E di lì a poco non saranno solo quelle del mazzo a essere svelate.

“Ok, pivellino, prima che iniziamo sul serio, spegni quel coso.” intima Manuel a Mario.  
“No, anzi, mi chiede se posso fare una videochiamata così ci aiuta anche lui, guarda che è bravo con le carte!” si impunta il più giovane.  
“Non se ne parla proprio!” controbatte Manuel, portandogli via il cellulare come farebbe con la palla fra i piedi di un avversario e mantenendo salda la presa, alzando il braccio quanto più impossibile, col povero Mario che salta invano nel tentativo di recuperarlo.

“Miroslav, tu che hai un’elevazione eccezionale...” azzarda il giovane attaccante.

“Avevo! E in ogni caso, no, dovete sbrigarvela fra voi due!” sentenzia il più grande.

“Manu, non puoi stare con il braccio così tutta sera, rischi di anchilosartelo!” lo avvisa Lukas, con la premura che gli compete.

“Giusto, pensa per quante cose più interessanti può servirti quel braccio!” commenta sornione Mesut.

“Avete ragione, tanto vale che nasconda questo coso in posti più sicuri.” decide Manuel, slacciandosi i pantaloni e tirando l’elastico dei boxer quanto basta.

“Hey, bell’imbusto, non credere che quello mi fermerà dal riprendermelo!” ridacchia Mario, in procinto di avvicinarsi minaccioso.  
Forse è tutto l’alcol che ha in circolo a renderlo così disinibito.

“Uuhhh, vai così, ragazzo mio, è questo lo spirito del gioco!” lo incita Bastian.

Manuel si ferma prima di portare a compimento il suo piano e si tira nuovamente su la zip.

“Ok, puoi riprendertelo, ma troviamo un accordo ragionevole. Io ti voglio concentrato sul gioco, così come lo sei in campo. Se avevi quel dannato cellulare, col cazzo che lo segnavi quel gol per noi!” rimbrotta il portiere.

“Ecco, appunto perché l’ho segnato ‘quel cazzo di gol’ ... “ gli fa il verso il giovane “Questo è il mio premio!” conclude, riagguantando quel preziosissimo gioiello della tecnologia.

“Ecco, visto? Te lo sei ripreso, ora però spegnilo, così stai concentrato.” lo esorta il portiere, con tono più paziente.

“Se vuoi che stia davvero concentrato me lo devi far tenere acceso!” controbatte Mario, impallidendo al solo pensiero di spegnerlo. “Ti prometto che lo guardo solo ogni cinque minuti.”

“Ogni venti,vorrai dire!” lo corregge Manuel.  
“Ogni sette!” rilancia Mario.  
“Ogni quindici!”  
“No, ogni otto!”  
“Ogni dieci minuti e togli anche la vibrazione. E’ la mia ultima offerta. E non puoi rispondere ai messaggi finché non abbiamo finito!” stabilisce Manuel e l’espressione del suo volto non concede repliche.

“Andata!” si arrende il più piccolo, con una stretta di mano di convenzione, ma poi fa l’errore di guardare subito dopo il suo display.

Gli altri giurerebbero di aver sentito Manuel ringhiare e non è un’allucinazione da alcool.

“Beh, dieci minuti a partire da ora!” assicura Mario, spingendo il cellulare sotto il letto.

“Sarà meglio per te, quando lui è in quello stato non ti assicuro niente di buono!” lo avvisa Philipp, che parla per esperienza personale.

“Okay, direi che ora possiamo cominciare sul serio.” dichiara Miroslav, con fermezza, anche se deve ammettere che quel siparietto lo ha divertito.

E’ sufficiente un lancio di moneta per capire quale squadra comincerà e andare in senso orario.  
I fortunati sono proprio Manuel e Mario. Quest’ultimo, notando che può raccogliere un cinque e un quattro dal banco con il nove che hanno in mano ne approfitta subito.

“Bella mossa, vero? Hai visto che sono concentrato?” cerca l’approvazione del suo partner di gioco che annuisce.

Proseguono Lukas e Bastian, che fanno razzia delle due carte da tre che restano, con una carta da sei.  
“Si vince niente se si ripulisce tutto il banco?” domanda Bastian.

Miroslav sorride, per poi scuotere la testa.  
“No, però c’è un altro gioco Italiano in cui vinci se lo fai, te lo spiegherò un’altra volta.”

E’ il turno di Mesut e Thomas, con il primo che sceglie di mettere giù un cinque che subito dopo Philipp porta via, con una carta uguale.  
“Ben fatto!” si complimenta il più veterano del gioco.

I turni iniziano nuovamente, finché finiscono tutti le tre carte che avevano in mano, senza che nessuna squadra venga derubata del proprio mazzo.

“Hey, Lukas, pensa se eravamo in squadra io e te, potevamo parlarci in Polacco e nessuno avrebbe intuito le nostre strategie!”commenta Miroslav, ammiccando in direzione dell’interpellato, mentre, come da regolamento, si procede in senso antiorario per distribuire altre tre carte a ciascuna squadra.

Lukas annuisce, accendendosi di entusiasmo. “Dannazione, dovevo pensarci prima! Ora è troppo tardi per cambiare le squadre, vero?” azzarda.

Non l’avesse mai fatto.

Bastian lo prende come un affronto personale e guarda entrambi gli interlocutori come se lo avessero appena pugnalato a morte, soprattutto quello seduto accanto a lui.

“Così non vale, però! La dovete smettere con tutta questa segretezza, voi due!” sbotta, offeso.  
“Ma... Basti! Non abbiamo detto nemmeno una parola in Polacco!” gli fa notare Lukas, confuso.  
“Non importa, potreste farlo... e non mi va! Cos’è tutto questo mistero? Cosa siete, spie Russe?”  
“Semmai spie Polacche!” precisa Miroslav, facendo sorridere Lukas.

Chi non sta sorridendo affatto è Bastian.

“Certo che anche tu, Miro, seminare zizzania fra Red e Toby, non si fa!” finge di rimproverarlo Thomas, schioccando la lingua contro il palato in segno di disapprovazione.

“Non chiamarci così!” gli intima Bastian, innervosito.

“Devi riconoscere che è pur sempre meglio di Bianca e Bernie!” commenta Lukas.  
“Io con te non ci parlo, traditore!” incrocia le braccia Bastian, mettendogli il muso.

“Ho capito il tuo piano diabolico, vecchio volpone: tu miri a distruggere l’armonia nelle squadre!” punta il suo indice accusatore Manuel contro Miroslav. “Ma non ci avrai, vero, Mario?”  
Silenzio.  
“Mario?!”  
Il portiere si volta in tempo per cogliere Mario in flagrante, mentre è intento a sbirciare il suo display da sotto il letto.

“Hey, tu, non sono passati dieci minuti!” lo rimprovera.  
“Davvero? A me sembrava di sì...” fa spallucce Mario, tornando al suo posto, mesto, mesto.  
“Lì io non c’entro, non li ho certo inventati io gli i-Phone!” alza le mani Miroslav, con fare innocente.

“Dài, tenetevi pronti che iniziamo il secondo giro.” chiama tutti all’ordine Philipp, distribuendo le carte.

“E tu, Thomas, vedi di far meno lo spiritoso e concentrati più sul gioco! Siamo gli unici che non hanno ancora preso una carta dal banco!” gli rimprovera Mesut.  
Thomas fa spallucce, con fare strafottente.  
“E’ solo l’inizio e poi lo conosci il detto, no? Sfortunato al gioco, fortunato in amore!” ammicca allegro verso il suo compagno di squadra. E probabilmente non solo di squadra.

Inutile dire che Miroslav avverte l’ennesima fitta allo stomaco, preferendo concentrarsi sul gioco.

Manuel mette una carta in banco, così fa Bastian, ma senza consultarsi con Lukas, che se la prende un po’ a male.

E’ Mesut stavolta che con la seconda che hanno in mano riesce a prendere entrambe le carte in banco.

“Visto? Così si fa!” dà lezione a Thomas, mostrando tronfio il suo mazzetto.  
“Avrei fatto la tua identica mossa.” borbotta l’interpellato.  
A Miroslav non resta che mettere in banco una carta.

“Fermi tutti, non ce la faccio a fare un altro giro così.” interrompe il gioco Lukas. “Basti, dài, smettila di fare l’offeso. Ti prometto che studieremo un linguaggio in codice tutto nostro per comunicare tra noi!”

Il centrocampista si riaccende di entusiasmo all’istante, sfoderandogli il più caloroso dei suoi sorrisi.  
“Davvero? Che figata!” lo abbraccia felice.

“Ora sì che possiamo procedere!” sorride soddisfatto il Polacco più giovane.

Mario mette una carta in banco.  
“Ho fatto bene, no? E’ quella più bassa così se è ancora lì e c’è la somma giusta la posso riprendere con questa che ci resta...” cerca il consenso del compagno di squadra.

“Ti sei dato la risposta da solo, mi sembra!” replica secco Manuel.

“Ma.. era per dimostrarti che sono concentrato e mi impegno!” protesta il più piccolo.

“Giuro che quasi ti preferivo quando sbavavi sul tuo cellulare!” alza gli occhi il più grande.

“Hey! Guarda che io non sbavavo su niente!” puntualizza l’altro, scandalizzato.

“No, ma lo faresti se Sappiamo-Tutti-Chi decidesse di inviarti un dossier documentato delle sue zone intime!” scocca la sua frecciatina Thomas, implacabile.

Mario per poco non lancia in aria le carte che sono in banco.

“Thom! Chiudi quel cazzo di becco e concentrati di più!” lo rimbecca Mesut.

“Speriamo che nessuno ci freghi quella carta, così ce la peschiamo noi.” bisbiglia Philipp all’orecchio di Miroslav, continuando a osservare il sei che è sul banco.  
“Guarda che dovresti augurarti che invece qualcuno la prenda.” risponde allo stesso modo il più grande.  
“E perché? Ohh, aspetta, ci sono arrivato!” capisce da solo l’altro.

“Hey voi due, basta confabulare!” li rimprovera Thomas, ma la verità è che invidia la complicità che Miroslav sembra avere con Philipp.

Tocca a Lukas, che in perfetta armonia con Bastian prende l’altra carta che c’è in banco, lasciando quel sei intatto.

“Davvero avremo anche noi la nostra lingua secreta?” chiede nuovamente conferma il Tedesco.  
“Sì e sarà indecifrabile!” gli assicura il Polacco, aggiungendo il bottino al loro mazzetto.  
“Non vedo l’ora che ce la inventiamo!” si sfrega le mani l’altro, impaziente.

“Scusate, ma io ero convinto che voi due l’avesse già il vostro linguaggio segreto e consistesse nel numero di cuoricini che avete negli occhi quando vi guardate!” non può esimersi dal fare una delle sue battutine Thomas.

I due arrossiscono a vista d’occhio, fra le risate generali.

“Okay, ora lasciatemi giocare se no Mr. Sta-Più-Concentrato ha da ridire!” sbuffa, osservando la carta in banco che è proprio una di quelle che tiene in mano.

Mesut sembra cogliere un guizzo negli sguardi di Miroslav e Philipp, mentre Thomas si accinge a prendere quella carta solitaria.

“Noooo, Thom, giocane un’altra, giocane un’altra!” si allarma il Turco, ma è troppo tardi.

“Cos’è, l’alcol ti ha reso cieco? Abbiamo la stessa carta, è stupido non prenderla!” brontola il Tedesco, fiero della sua mossa.

“Io credo che sia stato più stupido prenderla!” sfoggia un sorriso furbetto Philipp, mostrandogli la stessa carta che hanno in mano loro.

“Siete finiti dritti, dritti nella nostra trappola!” commenta Miroslav, impadronendosi del loro mazzetto. “Ruba-vestito!” sogghigna, gurdando le sue ‘vittime’.

“Complimenti, Thomas, ci sei cascato come un pivello!” sbotta Mesut, fulminando il colpevole con lo sguardo.

Per Miroslav è una gioia secreta vederli in disaccordo.  
Thomas sbuffa annoiato e fa spallucce, come se niente fosse.

“Oh beh, qualcuno doveva pur aprire le danze e in effetti qui comincia a fare caldo, ho proprio voglia di spoglliami un po!” commenta, facendosi aria con le mani.

“Sì, sì , sì, via i vestiti, yuu-uhh!” esulta Mario, alzando entrambe le mani.

“Per te niente più alcol stasera, bimbo!” sentenzia Manuel, che sta sviluppando una sottospecie di istinto paterno verso di lui.

“Io non voglio spogliarmi. Io voglio vincere e basta. Anzi, quasi, quasi vado a rimettermi la giacca!” protesta Mesut, in procinto di alzarsi e andare verso uno dei letti.

“Fermo lì, tu.” lo rimette a sedere Philipp. . “Le regole sono regole.” ribadisce e poi guarda il suo partner di gioco. “Miro, a te la scelta, che cosa devono togliersi?”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì lo so, altro cliffhanger perfido.. ma noi due siamo perfide fondamentalmente >XD >XD  
> Speriamo che vi sia piaciuto e vi abbia divertito quanto sta divertendo noi scriverlo.  
> Se questa cosa sta assumendo i tratti di una parodia, la responsabile sono io, chiedo venia ma non so mai restare troppo seria XD


	4. IV: Poker Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il gioco continua, ci sono segreti inconfessabili e... i vestiti via via spariscono tutti! Questo e molto altro da scoprire ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyl, rieccomi, giusto per rimettermi in pari:
> 
> Questa doveva essere una collaborazione con una mia amica (Vale) che però settimana scorsa mi ha informato che l’Uni la soffoca troppo e non mi potrà aiutare :(  
> povera cara :(  
> quindi mi scuso, con lei questa fic sarebbe stata almeno dieci volte meglio!  
> Però ce l’ho messa tutta, spero vi piaccia...
> 
> Mi scuso anche per la lunghezza del capitolo, spero non risulti noioso.

 

  
_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me, I love it  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun

_Oh, oh, oh_  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

_Can't read my, can't read my_  
No he can't read my poker face  
[Lady Gaga, ‘Poker face’]

Miroslav non potrebbe desiderare una domanda migliore.  
Perché quella domanda conduce al comando. Nemmeno quando, tornando indietro al 2008 – a causa di un infortunio di Ballack - , era stato Capitano della Mannschaft, si era sentito così potente.

E i suoi compagni di squadra fremono per la sua risposta. E’ importante, può far prendere alla notte la piega giusta… o anche quella sbagliata.  
Sì, certo, ognuno è sulla strada per rimanere nudo come mamma l’ha fatto, ma anche la sequenza in cui questo avviene ha la sua importanza.

Inoltre, Miroslav non se la sta vedendo con una coppia qualunque, è quella che contiene il più prezioso: Thomas.  
Il giovane attaccante lo sta fissando con un sorrisetto divertito e un atteggiamento spensierato che lo rendono così irresistibile che Miroslav quasi si dimentica degli altri sei presenti nella stanza.  
Se dipendesse da lui, in quel momento ci sarebbero solo lui e Thomas, impegnati in un rilevante numero di attività molto poco caste.

Ma questa cosa riguarda tutti loro, e non è che a Miroslav non importi degli altri, gli importa eccome e nel corso di quella notte intende avere un assaggio di tutti loro – intenso in modo letterale o meno- è solo che Thomas ha quel non-so-che che lo fa impazzire.

Ma non lo può far trapelare, nessuno deve intuire i suoi sentimenti più nascosti, li deve nascondere dietro a una maschera di nonchalance.  
Ecco perché vuole occuparsi di Thomas nel miglior modo possibile. E sa come farlo.

“Phips, e se aggiungessimo una regola?” si decide a riprendere l’uso della parola.  
“Spara, sono tutto orecchie!” sorride il Capitano.  
“Il team che perde non deve per forza togliersi lo stesso indumento, se il vincitore decide così.” sentenzia lui.  
“Beh, sembra anche più divertente così!” approva Philipp e così fanno tutti.  
“C’è più scelta!” sogghigna Manuel.  
“E’ un modo per vedere più roba più velocemente1” esulta Bastian.  
“Non vedo l’ora di usare questa regola contro due di voi!” asserisce Lukas.

“Sì, okay, è tutto fantastico, ma adesso è l’ora di togliere un po’ di vestiti. Forza, ragazzi, yuuu uhhh!” fa notare Mario.  
“Manuuu! Dovevi tenere il pargoletto lontano da altro alcol!” rimprovera l’amico Thomas.  
“E l’ho fatto!” controbatte Manuel, cercando di tenere tranquillo Mario.

“Oh, beh, noi siamo pronti a pagare il pegno della nostra sconfitta, dicci solo cosa toglierci, Miro!” lo sprona Mesut, un po’ scocciato.  
Lui semplicemente detesta perdere, anche se non è ancora la fine del gioco.  
“Allora, Mesut, mostra a tutta la folla qui presente i tuoi addominali da urlo!” incita il Turco, che è già abbastanza abituato ad andarsene in giro a torso nudo, anche in campo, dopo una partita.  
Ecco perché esegue senza troppo sforzo.

Invece Thomas ha più paranoie interiori di quante ne voglia mostrare.  
Si maledice se i suoi di addominali non sono favolosi allo stesso modo e non è che lui non ci lavori, va anche in palestra, ma niente sembra cambiare.  
Lancia un’occhiata invidiosa a Mesut, mentre si sfila la maglietta. E’ invidioso per il modo in cui Miro sta guardando il Turco.  
Perché non può essere altrettanto muscoloso anche lui?  
Ovviamente, la giovane punta fa del suo meglio per nascondere tutte le sue considerazioni dietro una maschera di finto divertimento.

“E’ il tuo turno adesso, Thommy bello!”  
La voce di Miroslav lo riporta a quel momento cruciale.  
“Sì?”  
“E’ il tuo turno. Ma preferisco che tu ti tolga i bermuda. Amo troppo quelle tue gambette secche, secche e le voglio ammirare in tutta la loro gloria!” fa un sorrisetto furbo il più grande.  
“Uh? Sicuro. Immediatamente!” esegue, cercando di strapparsi di dosso i bermuda, questo prima di ricordarsi che no, non è uno spogliarellista, quindi se li toglie nel modo più usuale.  
La verità va detta. Non è che Thomas sia nervoso per il gioco, al contrario, lo sta adorando.  
Quello che ha davvero sorpreso Thomas è quello che Miroslav ha appena detto; non riesce a capacitarsi che Miro abbia usato il verbo ‘amare’ e qualcosa relativo a lui nella stessa frase.  
Probabilmente il suo preoccupante tasso alcolico gli sta giocando qualche scherzo.

Miroslav contempla soddisfatto il bottino della sua vincita. Anche Philipp ne è compiaciuto, ma il Polacco va ben oltre.  
Lui guarda quelle gambette muoversi – perché Thomas raramente sa stare fermo, anche quando è seduto - , mentre fantastica di accarezzarle lungo tutta la loro lunghezza, mordicchiandole in modo soft, coprendole di baci, dalla caviglia sottile all’ultimo millimetro di coscia interna, proprio prima delle ossa inguinali.  
Beh, non è che il petto di Mesut non gli suggerisca del repertorio bollente da mettere in pratica, ma, oddio, le gambe di Thomas!

“Ben fatto, ragazzi, prepariamoci al prossimo turno!” sentenzia Lukas, mischiando le carte, prima di distribuirle.  
E’ Mario a fare la prima mossa e preleva dal banco l’ammontare della carta da otto che tengono in mano.  
Sorride a Manuel, cercando la sua approvazione, che trova, anche se non dura a lungo.  
Sogghignando, Lukas mostra la loro carta da otto e si avventa sul mazzo di Manuel e Mario come un falco su una preda sfortunata.  
“Ruba vestito!” dichiara Bastian. “Ben fatto, tesoro!” sussurra a Lukas.

“Oh no!” quasi piange Mario, disperato.  
“Lo so, bimbetto, ma lo schifo capita. Andiamo, non è la fine del mondo!” fa spallucce Manuel.  
“Sì che lo è. Non era previsto che io perdessi assieme a te!” gli rinfaccia il più giovane.  
“Hey! Non è che ti ho fatto firmare una dichiarazione scritta dove spergiuravo che non avremmo perso nemmeno una mano!” si difende il portiere. “Inoltre, è tutta colpa tua. Io avrei giocato un’altra carta.”  
“Allora avresti dovuto dirmelo!” si lamenta Mario.

“Hey, Mario, fammi vedere se ho capito bene: tu aneli a vedere tutti nudi, ma sei restio a toglierti i vestiti?” riepiloga Miro.  
“Certo che sì. Vorrei vedere tutti i vostri vestiti sul pavimento, ma possibilmente senza che io mi debba togliere nemmeno l’orologio!” rivela Mario “Ragazzi... voi mi spaventate!”  
“Ma, Mario, pensaci un attimo, noi tutti ci siamo visti nudi o quasi nudi, prima o dopo una partita...” cerca di farlo ragionare Philipp.  
“Lo so, ma è diverso. Tutto mi sembra diverso stanotte. E non mi sento molto a mio agio.” borbotta Mario.  
“Dài, Mario, a questo giro ti faremo togliere solo le scarpe... o ti sembra troppo indecente anche questo?” gli chiede Bastian, mezzo serio e mezzo strafottente.  
“Davvero?” lo fissa con gratitudine Mario.  
“Certo che no! Coraggio, damerino, più spogliarello e meno lagne! Togliti i calzoncini!” lo esorta Bastian con una risata malvagia.

“Quanto a te, gigante sexy, levati la camicia! E spero per te che sotto non ci sia una canottiera!” comanda Lukas.  
“Beh, io invece spero proprio che ci sia!” protesta Philipp, non molto allegro alla prospettiva che il suo ragazzo esibisca il suo magnifico torso nudo sotto occhi così affamati.  
“Ah-ah, Phips, non ci provare nemmeno. L’abbiamo già fatto il discorso ‘niente gelosia’. Stanotte è fatta per condividere.” lo rimbecca Manuel, togliendosi la camicia, senza aver sotto alcun altro indumento.

Mario è ancora in lotta con se stesso, ma alla fine riesce a togliersi i pantaloncini, afferrando il suo iPhone nel secondo successivo.  
“Mario!” lo rimprovera Manuel.  
“Non me ne frega niente se non sono passati dieci minuti. Deve sapere del mio disagio!” farfuglia lui, digitando freneticamente sul suo display.  
La risposta giunge quasi istantaneamente.

‘Coraggio, Sunny, lo puoi fare, non è nulla di così scandaloso. Ma faresti meglio a non perdere più nemmeno una mano d’ora in poi!xx M’

Mario sorride sollevato, lasciando che il suo telefono scivoli nuovamente sotto il letto.

“Ora possiamo riprendere a giocare?” domanda educatamente Miro e gli altri annusicono.  
“Bene!” ridacchia Philipp, mostrando a Lukas e Bastian una carta da otto, con un ghigno diabolico.  
“Ruba vestito!” dichiara.  
“Ben fatto, Capitano. Ora scegli tu cosa togliere a loro due.” annuisce Miroslav.  
“Vediamo... Basti, levati la camicia; Lukas, tu mostra a tutti che fantasia hanno i tuoi boxer!” ordina Philipp.  
La coppia obbedisce, ma la fantasia dei boxer di Lukas si rivela essere solo un blando bianco con strisce orizzontali nere sui bordi, un prodotto Adidas.

“E’ il nostro turno, vero?” domanda impaziente Mesut, senza nemmeno aspettare la risposta.  
“Lo posso fare io?” gli domanda supplicante Thomas, che è impaziente allo stesso modo.  
“Facciamolo insieme.” trova un valido compromesso il Turco e sogghignando perfidamente, entrambi estraggono un’altra, fondamentale carta da otto.  
“Ruba vestito!” urlano all’unisono.  
“Accidenti, ma quanti otto ci sono in quel mazzo?” si acciglia Manuel.  
“Soltanto i quattro otto che ogni mazzo regolare deve avere!” sospira Miroslav, attendendo la loro mossa.  
“Via quella camicia, Capitano!” richiede Mesut.  
“Via quei pantaloni, Opa!” sfida il più vecchio Thomas, e entrambi gli indumenti finiscono sul pavimento.

“Non è un po’ bizzarro che finora nessuno abbia scelto di togliere le scarpe o, che so, braccialetti, collane?” commenta Miroslav.  
“Non è bizzarro, è soltanto saggio!” ribatte Bastian.

“A dire il vero, io vorrei che qualcuno te le togliesse le scarpe.” gli bisbiglia Lukas all’orecchio.  
“Davvero?” solleva un sopracciglio il Tedesco.  
“Già. Lo vedi? Non sarebbe stato poi tanto male se avessimo giocato in due squadre diverse. Ti avrei potuto spogliare come preferivo...” gli fa l’occhiolino il Polacco.

“Dài, giochiamo ancora!” incita tutti Thomas.  
“Anche perché è impossibile che qualcuno abbia un altro otto. Per adesso siamo al sicuro.” sentenzia Mesut, soddisfatto.

Non succede nulla di eclatante a quel giro, ma in quello successivo Miro e Philipp riescono a rubare ancora il mazzo a Lukas e Bastian.

“Dài, ragazzi, scegliete di togliere le scarpe a Basti, hai i piedi più sexy che abbia mai visto!” li scongiura Lukas, mentre gli vien chiesto di levarsi la maglietta.  
“E va bene, vediamo un po’ questi piedi sexy!” si arrende Miroslav e Bastian si toglie le scarpe, dimostrando che ha davvero dei bei piedi.

“Visto? Ve l’avevo detto. Basti ha dei piedi troppo belli, e così curati!” li ammira con un sorriso beato Lukas, prima che un’informazione di troppo gli sfugga. “Una volta mi ha perfino permesso di mettergli lo smalto!”

“Lukas! Quello doveva restare un segreto!” lo sgrida il suo ragazzo, prima di mettere al corrente gli altri di un fatto che ritiene di importanza rilevante. “Ad ogni modo, era smalto nero, molto virile!”  
“Oh, certo, non lo metto in dubbio!” ridacchia Thomas, col suo atteggiamento più sarcastico.  
“Beh, se però una volta Lukas ha concesso a Basti di fargli lo shampoo, non c’è da meravigliarsi se ora sia quasi pelato!” scocca la sua frecciatina Manuel.

“Lascia in pace Poldi, lui ha dei bellissimi capelli!” lo difende il centrocampista, lanciando un’occhiataccia di fuoco al portiere.  
“Me li rado, lo faccio per mia scelta!” puntualizza Lukas, molto irascibile sull’argomento.

“Beh, se fossi in te, Manu, non parlerei troppo.” lo mette in guardia Mesut e Manuel capisce il pericolo ma ormai è troppo tardi. “Ti sei già dimenticato di quando ho visto te e Philipp creare un pot-pourri?” scoppia a ridere il Turco.  
“Mesut! Ce l’avevi promesso!” sussulta Philipp, incazzato.  
“Non era un pot-pourri, era una composizione floreale!” chiarisce Manuel, ma non fa che peggiorare le cose.  
Almeno a giudicare dalla reazione irritata di Philipp.

“Cristo santo, Manu, chiudi quella cazzo di bocca!” si passa una mano sulla faccia, frustrato.

“Che c’è, scusa? I complementi d’arredo non sono tutti uguali e io un pot-pourri in camera mia non ce lo metterei mai.” puntualizza Manuel.

“Giusto, perché le composizioni floreali sono molto più virili... pressappoco quanto lo smalto nero!” ride all’impazzata Thomas, guadagnandosi le occhiatacce di Bastian e Manuel.

Ma Philipp ha un asso nella manica – oh, beh, non che stia indossando più le maniche... vabbè!  
“Devo forse menzionare quella ceretta totale che ti sei fatto, Mesut?” sogghigna lui.  
Mesut impallidisce all’istante, con le risate di tutti che fanno da sottofondo.

“Ma... tu come lo sai?” farfuglia, scioccato.  
“Sono il Capitano, io so sempre tutto di tutti!” si pavoneggia Philipp, agendo con molta sicurezza di sé.  
Mesut fulmina con lo sguardo Thomas, capendo tutto.  
“Maledetto spione!” gli abbaia contro.  
“Hey, non guardare me, io non l’ho detto a nessuno!” si difende il giovane attaccante. “Ma dovevate vederlo, piangeva come una ragazzina ogni volta che gli strappavo via una striscia!” informa diabolicamente gli altri, ricordando quel giorno divertente.

Tutti sono ancora impegnati a ridere del loro compagno, mentre Miroslav scivola vicino a Thomas.  
“E tu, Müllie? Non ce l’hai un segreto scabroso?”  
L’interpellato scuote la testa.  
“No. E tu?”  
Il Polacco imita le sue azioni.  
Il più giovane lo sfida sia con le parole, sia con lo sguardo.  
“Bene, possiamo trovarcene uno da avere insieme!” ammicca al più grande.  
C’è un momento di silenzio teso che è Mario a spezzare.

“A volte, Marco e io facciamo le parole crociate, prima di addormentarci, quando siamo compagni di stanza.” racconta.  
“Voi siete sempre compagni di stanza!” precisa un po’ annoiato Mesut.  
Mario si rattrista.  
“Non stavolta.” sospira, guadagnandosi una pacca di incoraggiamento da Manuel.

“E comunque, Mario, perché ce l’hai detto? Non era mica un segreto scabroso. Non era nessun genere di segreto, proprio!” osserva Bastian, alzando gli occhi.  
“Sì, lo so... è che io non ne ho nessuno ma volevo partecipare lo stesso...” bofonchia il più giovane, imbronciandosi.

Gli altri annuiscono, ma non c’è nessuno in quella stanza che creda che Mario non abbia dei segreti indecenti e scabrosi da confessare.

Miroslav ridacchia, profondamente divertito da tutti quegli involontari sketch comici.  
“Io vi amo, ragazzi.” dice con un sorrisone.  
“Che intendi dire con ‘io vi amo’?” domanda Philipp, perplesso.  
Ancora una volta, Thomas non crede alle sue orecchie, mentre aspetta impaziente la risposta di Miro.  
“Lo intendo in ogni senso della parola. Ma forse adesso è l’alcool che sta parlando per me.” biascica, facendo spallucce. “Riprendiamo il gioco!” suggerisce.

“Beh, a dire il vero non vedevamo l’ora.” sogghigna Mesut. “Manu, Mario, piangete!” si volta verso loro “Ruba vestito!” sogghigna, rubando loro il mazzo.

“No, vi prego, non di nuovo!” implora pietà Mario, disperato.  
“E invece sì, ancora una volta!” sogghigna Thomas. “Coraggio, Mario, togliti la camicia, sarà come andarsene in giro in spiaggia!”  
“Posso farcela, posso farcela...” si auto incita Mario, obbedendo.

“Fatemi indovinare, volete che i miei pantaloni scompaiano, eh?” capisce Manuel, tirandosi già giù la zip.  
“Hai indovinato, bellezza!” gli fa l’occhiolino Mesut.

“Okay, abbiamo finito anche questo turno.” dice Miroslav. “E se ora ci prendessimo una piccola pausa? C’è una cosa che vorrei sapere da voi...”  
“Tieniti la curiosità per dopo, adesso ci sono troppi corpi che voglio vedere nudi!” ribatte Manuel, già impegnato a mischiare le carte.  
“Incluso il tuo!” lo sfida Bastian.  
“Questo si vedrà!” sogghigna Manuel, distribuendo le carte.

A discapito dell’inizio, durante quel turno Thomas e Mesut danno prova di essere i migliori, perché nessuno riesce a rubare il loro mazzo.  
A dire il vero, hanno appena trovato il modo di portarlo via a Miro e Phips, ancora una volta.  
Dire che Thomas è elettrizzato è un eufemismo.  
Mesut domanda la camicia del Capitano, mentre Thomas punta a qualcosa di diverso.  
“La tua camicia può aspettare il turno successivo. Ora, Miro, voglio che ti liberi dei tuoi boxer!” richiede lui.  
“Le regole sono regole!” fa spallucce Miroslav, togliendosi l’intimo senza troppe scene.  
Qualcosa gli dice che non rimarrà l’unico in quelle condizioni ancora a lungo.  
Inoltre, si direbbe che al suo membro piaccia essere il centro dell’attenzione di tutti.

Il turno successivo si rivela essere il più divertente, perché, quasi come in una sorta di cospirazione, tutte le squadre attaccano Mesut e Thomas, ripetutamente, finché, privati anche delle scarpe dei vari accessori, rimangono nudi come neonati.

La seconda coppia a perdere è Bastian e Lukas, mentre sorprendentemente Manuel tiene fede alla sua promessa e riesce a spogliare Miroslav e Philipp di tutti i loro vestiti.

“Visto, bimbetto? Abbiamo vinto!” sorride a un Mario davvero sollevato, che ancora indossa i suoi boxer con orgoglio.  
“E’ solo che adesso io così mi sento escluso!” ammette il portiere, prima di levarsi i boxer, con piena approvazione di tutti gli altri.  
“Ora va molto meglio!” afferma Manuel, soddisfatto.

“Non provarci nemmeno, Manuel. Io non seguirò il tuo esempio!” protesta vivacemente Mario.  
“Oh, vi prego, lasciamo un po’ in pace il piccino. Lui va capito.” asserisce Thomas. “Lui ha bisogno di un trattamento speciale. Io credo che sia meglio che certe cose non le faccia, è ancora così giovane...”  
“Hey, un momento, non è che Thomas sia tanto più vecchio di me!” si rivolge agli altri Mario, indicandolo.  
“Beh, moccioso, io sto per compiere venticinque anni, questo mi dà il diritto di staccare un biglietto per SpassoLandia, mentre tu guarderai lo spettacolo da dietro i cancelli!” ribatte Thomas, provocando il più giovane.  
“Mario, io credo che Thom abbia ragione. Ho come l’impressione che ti potresti sentire ancora più a disagio di adesso se portassi ancora avanti questo gioco.” lo consiglia Miroslav.

“Hai ragione.” concorda Mario, prendendo il suo iPhone. “Sapete che vi dico? Vi riprenderò, per avere un ricordo di questa notte. Tanto i miei occhi non sono tanto innocenti da non poter vedere questo!” decide.  
“Mario, se succede qualcosa e quel filmino finisce in internet, giuro che mi assicurerò che tu non veda mai la tua ventitreesima alba!” lo minaccia Bastian.  
“Oh, andiamo Basti, sii gentile con lui, sono certo che non farà danni. E’ solo curioso. Lo eravamo tutti quando avevamo la sua stessa età.” commenta Manuel, sorridendo al giovane attaccante.

“Miro, è stato un gioco divertentissimo, qualche volta lo dobbiamo rifare!” si congratula Lukas.  
“Vedremo. Ora è tempo che soddisfiate la mia curiosità.” replica Miroslav. “E’ oltre l’ovvio che voi, presi a due a due, siate molto più che semplici amici. E non ditemi che ho ragione, perché so già di averla. Quello che vorrei sapere è ... come? Com’è iniziato tutto? E quando?”

Gli altri si scambiano uno sguardo e Bastian si decide a parlare per primo.

“Beh, è cominciato tutto anni fa. La prima coppia siamo stati io e Lukas.”  
“Credimi o no, ma non mi sorprende affatto sentirlo.” ridacchia Miroslav.

“E poi, quando alla squadra mi sono aggiunto io, un giorno li ho sorpresi in atteggiamenti un po’ troppo intimi e li ho costretti a confessarmi tutto. “ continua il racconto Thomas. “E quando mi hanno detto la verità, io più che altro ero geloso. Ma non geloso di Lukas, di Bastian o di entrambi. Ero geloso del legame che avevano, ne volevo uno così anch’io.”

“Ed è per questo motivo che è venuto a parlarmene,” prosegue Manuel. “E io non solo gli ho detto che sapevo già di Luks e Basti, ma anche che avevo già una storiella con Philipp.”  
“A quel tempo era solo una storiella, poi è diventato qualcosa di molto più importante.” rivela Philipp, ammiccando verso il suo ragazzo.

“Io non sono il tipo di ragazzo che ama i legami o le relazioni stabili e impegnate.” confessa Mesut. “Mi piace considerarmi una sorta di jolly in questa squadra. Sono stato dentro molti letti, anche in quello di qualcuno che stasera non è qui con noi.” continua. “Il punto è che io sto bene nei letti, soprattutto in quello di Thom!” ridacchia, dando un bacetto a stampo all’attaccante.  
Miroslav trova i suoi sospetti fondati e, benché si senta ribollire il sangue nelle vene, nasconde tutto dietro la maschera dell’indifferenza.

“Il punto è che durante tutti questi anni ciascuno di noi ha avuto momentacci o litigate pesanti, e, lo sai, litigate e tradimenti vanno a braccetto, quando sei in cerca di vendetta o anche solo di un po’ di conforto...” aggiunge Philipp.  
“Quello che Phips sta cercando di dire è che durante queste crisi temporanee, noi tutti abbiamo avuto partner occasionali; quindi, praticamente chiunque di noi è stato a letto con chiunque di noi, almeno una volta.” fa la confessione finale Bastian.

“Wow, è molto più di quanto intendessi sapere.” borbotta Miro. “E di Mario, che mi dite?”

“Oh, lui è un po’ la nostra mascotte, a volte ama avere un po’ di coccole, di attenzioni, un po’ di contatto umano, diciamo!” spiega Lukas, abbracciando Mario.  
“Ma il repertorio importante lui lo fa solo con qualcun altro che non è qui.” aggiunge Manuel.  
“Sì, con Marco. Giusto?” lo anticipa Miroslav.  
Mario per poco non sviene.

“Oh-oh m-mio di-dio. E t-tu come lo s-sai?” balbetta, in pieno shock.  
“Oh, ti prego! Quella T-shirt che hai mostrato alle telecamere. Era più che evidente!” ridacchia Miroslav. “Ma hai ragione, quella coppa l’ha vinta anche lui con noi, se l’è guadagnata.”  
Mario gli sorride pieno di riconoscenza, annuendo.  
“E credimi, Miro, Marco avrebbe dato il suo braccio destro per essere qui con noi, stasera. Questo filmino lo sto facendo anche per lui. Non vedo l’ora di mostrarglielo!” fa un sorrisone estasiato Mario.

“Miro, se non ti dispiace, ora una domanda te la vorremmo fare noi.” parla Philipp a nome di tutti.  
“Certo. Spara!” lo incoraggia il più grande.  
“Beh, quando hai accettato il nostro invito, stasera, in fondo tu lo sapevi che non sarebbe stata solo una festa per la vittoria. Ho ragione?”  
Miroslav annuisce, permettendogli di continuare.  
“Eppure ora sei qui. Perfino nudo come noi. Questo significa che un po’ ti senti attratto da noi, in qualche modo. Potremmo saperne le ragioni?” riesce finalmente a domandargli il Capitano.

Miroslav si alza in piedi.  
“Beh, per cominciare, tu, Lukas e Basti siete quelli che sono in squadra da prima degli altri, quindi quelli coi quali ho passato più tempo, ma a parte questo, Phips, tu sei così carino e petit che ti vorrei coccolare sempre come un peluche... e non solo coccolare!” dice, con un innuendo sexy, scompigliandogli i capelli con affetto, prima di passare al target successivo, sedendosi fra i due.

“Basti, tu sei il tipo di ragazzo col quale mi piacerebbe uscire a bere un drink o due in un pub... sperando che poi la serata finisca nel letto di uno dei due!” rivela, accarezzandogli il viso. “E tu, Luks, beh, tu mi ricordi casa!” sorride al Polacco più giovane, stringendogli la mano.

Cammina verso Manuel.  
“Manu, tu, oh, tu dai un tale senso di protezione!” se lo abbraccia stretto, prima di adocchiare Mario.

“E tu, ragazzino, beh, tu l’hai fatto succedere!” ammicca verso di lui. “Ma, sai, sei davvero troppo giovane perché io possa avere sentimenti verso te che non siano altro che tanta fierezza e la convinzione che farai grande cose nella tua carriera.” dice e il più giovane gli sorride, su di giri.  
Miro raggiunge l’ultima coppia.

“Riguardo a te, Mesut...” mormora, percorrendogli gli addominali con un dito. “Tu devi sapere di esotico!”  
“Hai dannatamente ragione!” ammicca verso di lui il Turco, ma Miroslav sta già guardando qualcun altro, qualcuno che ha preferito tenersi per ultimo, perché è senza dubbio il più importante.

“E di me cosa dici?” incalza Thomas, sporgendosi più vicino.  
Miroslav gli si inginocchia davanti.  
Non c’è più bisogno di fingere, è tempo di far calare la maschera.  
“Sai, Thomas, in te rivedo me quand’ero più giovane. E la cosa mi piace. Mi piace tantissimo.” dichiara, fissando quegli occhi blu, ancora più blu dopo quella rivelazione.

Thomas non sa cosa dire o fare e allora ricorre alla sua arma migliore: i commenti spiritosi.  
“Beh, Miro, dici che per te conto tanto, eppure non mi hai mai dedicato un gol!” si finge offeso.  
Miroslav scoppia a ridere.  
“Oh, ti prego! Puoi segnare da te e dedicarti tutti i gol che vuoi!” gli dà un pugno scherzoso sulla spalla.

Tutto a un tratto Basti, Manuel, Mario, Philipp, Mesut e Lukas si sentono quasi degli intrusi.

“E poi non dimentichiamoci che mi hai perfino sbottato contro quando ho sbagliato un paio di assist nella tua direzione, davanti alla porta.” ricorda il Polacco.  
“Uh? Davvero ho fatto così?” domanda Thomas con quanta più innocenza possibile.  
“Sì, l’hai fatto, ma ti perdono, soltanto perché hai la mia stessa sete di gol. Te lo posso leggere negli occhi.” gli sorride il più grande.  
Thomas porta un braccio sulla sua spalla.  
“Ah sì? E cos’altro ci leggi?” mormora, accarezzandogli il collo.  
“Passione. Un sacco di passione. Per il calcio.”  
Thomas sfiora le labbra di Miro e poi porta la bocca al suo orecchio.  
“Sei sicuro che sia solo per il calcio?” fa le fusa, seducente.

E’ troppo. Miroslav non può resistere un secondo di più e schianta la sua bocca a quella di Thomas.  
E’ lontano anni luce da quello che dovrebbe essere un primo bacio. Non è esitante, non è timido. E’ appassionato. Appassionato come il modo in cui lo bacia Thomas in risposta.

La stanza sembra scomparire. Sentono un brusio di fondo, ma non gli danno importanza.  
Quando si separano, entrambi hanno le labbra gonfie e un po’ doloranti.

“E andiamo così! Era ora che qualcuno mettesse un po’ di pepe alla serata!” esulta Manuel.

“Miro, sono così felice che tu abbia dato il primo bacio della serata proprio a me.” mormora Thomas. “Voglio dire, è evidente che tutti qui stanotte vogliano qualcosa di sessuale con te. Ma per me è molto più che soltanto sessuale. E’ sempre stato così.” prosegue, arrossendo un po’. “E incolpo e ringrazio allo stesso tempo tutto l’alcol che ho in circolo che mi ha dato il coraggio di dirti questo.”

Miroslav lo guarda in completo silenzio, sconvolto.

“Ma se tu non dici nulla io mi sentirò come il più maledettamente patetico degli idioti su questo dannato pianeta!” borbotta imbarazzato Thomas.

Miroslav lo bacia ancora. Stavolta è un bacio più breve, ma anche più dolce, lento e tenero.  
In quel bacio c’è la risposta.

“Ok, ragazzi!” si rivolge agli altri Miroslav. “Sono sempre stato noto per essere quello più serio, il più calmo fra tutti. Ma non stanotte. Questa notte e selvaggia e io agirò da selvaggio. E lo farete anche voi!” comunica, ottenendo grida di incitamento da tutti.

“E poi siamo già nudi, non resta che coglierne i vantaggi!” ridacchia. “Ma prima di poter arrivare a me, dovete fare cose fra di voi!” gli sprona.  
Bastian e Lukas, così come Manuel e Philipp, hanno già cominciato a baciarsi.

Thomas è ancora troppo frastornato da quanto successo prima, mentre Mesut è geloso. Non sa se è per le attenzioni che Miroslav ha dato a Thomas o se è per l’interesse di Thomas verso Miro. Forse entrambi i motivi.

Quanto a Mario, beh, lui è ancora impegnato a filmare tutto.

“No, ragazzi!” ferma tutti Miroslav. “Non intendo le coppie solite, così sarebbe troppo facile. Prima cosa, mi avete già detto che per un motivo o per l’altro tutti siete già stati con tutti, almeno una volta. Seconda cosa, la più importante: questa notte è fatta per rompere le regole, trasgredire, non ci sarà nessuna conseguenza sentimentale e questo non farà altro che provarlo una volta in più. Perciò siate liberi, agite sfrenati e... stupitemi!”

Thomas si rivolge al Polacco.  
“Anche io?”  
Mirolsav sogghigna.  
“Soprattutto tu. Coraggio, Müllie, fammi vedere di che cosa sei capace!”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono ancora intenta a chiedermi come parole come ‘ceretta totale’ ‘smalto’ e ‘pot-pourri’ siano potute finire in questo capitolo. Vabbè... le menti pazze scrivono cose pazze.  
> Che dite? E’ vagamente accettabile anche se non ho più Vale che mi aiuta (e che è bravissima)?  
> Vi confesso che l’idea di scrivere il prossimo capitolo mi terrorizza (il rating temo proprio si alzerà)... in che guaio mi sono cacciata? XD  
> Spero che Miro non risulti troppo OOC (oddio, credo che in questa storia un po’ tutti siano almeno un filino OOC XD ) , ma ho questa teoria secondo la quale se i più calmi perdono le loro inibizioni diventano i più scatenati XD  
> Liberi di dirmi qualsiasi cosa, anche le peggiori XD
> 
> p.s. ditemi se volete anche che traduca anche 'Too Soon' o è già di troppo aver tradotto questa XD


	5. V: A show for the crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ragazzacci fanno cosacce..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonaseraaaaaaa,  
> dovrei chiedere scusa per un sacco di cose e infatti è ciò che sto per fare:  
> \- scusate il colossale ritardo, ma scrivere questa cosa non è stato affatto facile!  
> \- scusate per quello che succederà e se non siete maggiorenni copritevi gli occhi e uscite subito! XD  
> \- scuse sentitissime a Manu, Basti, Phips, Lukas, Mesut, Thomas e soprattutto a Miroslav!  
> \- scusate per l’idea base di questa storia e per averla scritta! Ma questa storia richiede anche questo genere di ‘cose sconce’ e mi hanno lasciata da sola a scriverle :/   
> \- L’unica boccata d’aria fresca è la parentesi Gotzeus ^^  
> \- e scusate, non ho nemmeno riletto

_So won’t you touch me?_  
 _‘Cause everyone is watching us now_  
 _We’re putting on a show for the crowd_  
 _So turn it up, baby, and make it loud_  
 _[Maroon 5, ‘Doin’ dirt’]_  
   
/“Siate liberi, agite sfrenati e... stupitemi!”/

E’ l’ordine che ha dato a tutti Miroslav. E Thomas è determinato a obbedire. Lui vuole davvero fargli un’ottima impressione.  
Ecco perché sceglie la sua preda e vi si avvicina, con la sicurezza di sé che trasuda da ogni suo passo.

Manu non poteva sapere che Thomas ha scelto lui, finché il più giovane non lo spinge con le spalle contro il muro e lo bacia come chi può prendersi quello che vuole, quando vuole e senza nemmeno chiedere il permesso.

Gemiti deliziati da parte di entrambi riempiono la stanza.  
Tutti guardano la scena rapiti, soprattutto Miroslav, al quale la cosa sta piacendo tanto da avvertire ondate di calore diffondersi nel suo basso ventre.  
Probabilmente lui farà qualcosa a riguardo più tardi, ma non ora che Thomas gli sta dimostrando di che cos’è capace.

“Beh, Manu, sono passati anni dall’ultima volta, ma sembra che io sappia ancora come occuparmi di te. Non è così?” fa un sorrisetto Thomas, mentre si separa dal più alto, per riprendere fiato.  
“Santo cazzo, Thomas!” è la fin troppo eloquente risposta di Manuel, mentre le conseguenze di quello cominciano a mostrarsi in mezzo alle sue gambe.

“Hey, così non vale! Lo volevo io Manu per farci cose interessanti!” si lamenta Bastian.  
“Pure io!” sentenzia Lukas.  
“Già, non nego che nemmeno a me sarebbe dispiaciuto farci un altro giretto!” confessa Mesut.  
“Non importa, io sono stato il più veloce, perdenti!” li sbeffeggia Thomas.

“Hey, aspettate un attimo, cos’è tutto questo interesse verso Manu?” stride Philipp, che non ne è affatto contento.

“Tsk, tsk, dài, Philipp, l’abbiamo già stabilito che questa notte è fatta per condividere.” gli ricorda Miroslav.  
“Per esser precisi, sei _tu_ che l’hai stabilito!” puntualizza il Capitano.

“Sì, ma voi tutti sembravate d’accordo!” ridacchia il più vecchio.  
“E’ facile per te, mica hai una relazione con qualcuno nella squadra...” gli rinfaccia Philipp.

“Purtroppo no...” sospira Miroslav, gettando uno sguardo a Thomas, che è troppo impegnato con Manuel per accorgersene.

“Oh, andiamo, Philipp, le coppie moderne al giorno d’oggi devono essere di mentalità più aperta!” ammicca verso di lui Mesut.  
“Certo, ma un conto è essere di mentalità aperta e condividere, un altro è scoprire che più ho meno mezza squadra desidera ardentemente il tuo uomo!” brontola Philipp.  
“Piccolo, non è colpa mia se sono così irresistibile e richiesto!” sorride Manuel, mentre Thomas gli mordicchia una spalla.  
“Ha dannatamente ragione! Phips, ma l’hai visto che culo da dio Greco che si ritrova?” aggiunge Thomas, schiaffeggiandogli una marmorea chiappa mentre lo dice.  
“E’ il _mio_ culo da dio Greco!” ringhia Philipp.

Manuel si separa momentaneamente da Thomas, per andare da Philipp.

“Tesoro, ti prego, non c’è motivo di essere gelosi. E’ solo un gioco sexy e perverso, ed è soltanto per stanotte.” mormora, affondando le sue lunghe dita affusolate in quei capelli d’oro. “Se vuoi, poi passerò due giorni ammanettato al tuo letto, dimostrandoti a chi davvero appartengo, amore mio.” aggiunge, sigillando le loro labbra in un breve ma intenso e languido bacio.

“Ovvio che voglio che succeda!” asserisce Philipp, scostandosi dal suo ragazzo. “Okay, torna al tuo gioco, stallone.” gli dà la sua sorta di benedizione. “Ma non credere che me ne starò fermo a guardare nel frattempo. Voglio seguire queste regole anch’io!”

“Sarei contrariato se non lo facessi, tesoro!” gli sorride il portiere, prima di tornare da Thomas.  
“Bene, allora. Io voglio Basti.” dichiara Philipp. “A te dispiace?” si rivolge all’oggetto della sua attenzione.

“Certo che no. Al contrario, ne sono lusingato, mio Capitano!” sorride Bastian, facendo qualche passo verso di lui, mentre Philipp fa lo stesso.  
“Sarà divertente come l’ultima volta?” gli domanda il centrocampista, scrutandolo nei suoi occhi blu scuro.  
Philipp sorride, spingendolo sopra un letto nelle vicinanze e salendogli a cavalcioni.

“Probabilmente sarà anche meglio!” sogghigna, baciando Bastian famelico.  
“Wow! Tutto è migliore quando giaci in orizzontale!” sorride con approvazione Bastian, contro le sue labbra.  
Lukas avanza verso Mesut.

“Quindi siamo rimasti solo io e te. Ma voglio che tu sappia che ti avrei scelto comunque, bel bocconcino!” confida Lukas, mentre le sue mani vagano sul petto e gli addominali del Turco.  
“Oh, ne sono lusingato, dolcezza!” sorride Mesut, pizzicandogli i fianchi. “Allora, vieni qui e condividiamo un po’ di amore made in Arsenal!” aggiunge, tirandosi il Polacco vicino e baciandolo.

“Che coooosaaaaaaa?” li interrompe Bastian, separandosi da Philipp. “Che cazzo significa ‘amore made in Arsenal’? Luks, fai queste cose nella tua squadra, ogni volta che io non sono lì con te?” interroga il suo ragazzo.  
“No, ma è un’idea fichissima, lo dovremmo fare, magari coinvolgendo qualcun altro della squadra!” fa un sorrisone Mesut.

“Chiudi il becco!” guarda storto il suo compagno dell’Arsenal Lukas, per poi rivolgersi al suo ragazzo. “No, piccolo, non lo ascoltare. Non è mai accaduto e non accadrà, non potrei mai... era solo un modo di dire, lo sai.. io e lui giochiamo entrambi nell’Arsenal, e stavamo per condividere un po’ d’amore... non in senso sentimentale, si tratta soltanto di sesso!” si giustifica.

“Okay, allora, ma è meglio se certe cose non le fai fuori di qui, con lui o chiunque altro, altrimenti sarò costretto a incatenarti al muro della mia camera da letto!” asserisce Bastian, possessivo.  
“Non mi dispiacerebbe, tesoro!” ammicca Lukas, prima che Mesut si metta a giocare con i suoi capezzoli.  
Anche Philipp si riguadagna l’attenzione di Bastian, tastandogli a piene mani il sedere sodo e mordendogli una spalla.  
Miroslav ridacchia.

“Che c’è di così divertente?” gli domanda Mario, mentre filma ognuna delle nuove coppie che si sono formate.  
“Mi stavo domandando... c’è una sorta di connessione fra l’essere geloso.. e l’essere... biondi? Perché, fateci caso, Philipp e Bastian sono gli unici a contestare questo piccolo cambio di routine e, guarda un po’, sono entrambi biondi!” fa notare a  tutti.  
“Uhmm... vediamo se questa teoria funziona.” constata Thomas, rivolto a Mario. “Dicci, Marco è un po’ geloso?”  
Mario scoppia a ridere.  
“Marco è un po’ geloso?! Sarebbe come dire se nell’oceano c’è un po’ d’acqua! Praticamente, quando sono nel Bayern, Marco mi tiene il muso se passo troppo tempo con Robert, David, Dante, Sebastian, Gianluca or Xherdan, mentre quando lui è in Nazionale con noi cerca di tenermi il più lontano possibile da Julian, Erik, Matthias, Christoph, Shkodran…”

“Mats e Benedikt?” tira a indovinare Miroslav, ma non capisce che abbiano tutti da guardarlo così increduli.  
“Oh, andiamo, Miro, saresti davvero geloso di due ragazzi che quando sono insieme vivono in un mondo solo loro?” gli fa notare Philipp.  
“Veramente?” sussulta Miro. “Mats e Benni? Che si suppone siano arcinemici e tutto? Che hanno pure le fidanzate qui?”  
“Disse quello che qui ha moglie e figli…” ridacchia Bastian.

“Beh, ma è totalmente diverso!” fa spallucce l’interessato.  
“Diverso o no che sia, quei due appartengono al nostro stesso esclusivo club ‘ci piacciono anche i ragazzi’, solo che non amano condividere, ecco perché non si sono uniti a noi stanotte!” spiega Thomas.

“C’è da dire che sono molto bravi a nasconderlo.” commenta Miro, divertito.  
“No, Opa, se tu che sei troppo cieco per accorgertene!” lo prende in giro Thomas,s facendolo ridere.

“Allora, tornando a quel che stavamo dicendo, Marco è gelosissimo! Un altro elemento che prova la mia teoria.” ricapitola Miro, guardando Manuel incuriosito.  
“Lo so a cosa stai pensando, Miro.” replica il portiere. “Probabilmente non sono biondo abbastanza!” fa spallucce.  
“Già, Manu, come mai non sei geloso? Non conto niente per te?” lo accusa il Capitano, imbronciandosi con fare offeso.

Thomas scoppia a ridere.  
“Non  ci posso credere, Philipp, sei geloso del fatto che lui non sia geloso?”  
“Diavolo, sì che lo so no!” ribatte Philipp.

“Okay, ora ne ho abbastanza!” alza gli occhi Manuel, rivolgendosi al suo ragazzo. “Ascoltami, piccolo, tu sei il mio mondo. L’unica differenza è che non sono geloso perché mi fido di te e perché so che quello che stiamo facendo qui stanotte è occasionale, unico e non cambierà niente di quello che c’è tra noi.”  
Miro lo applaude.  
“Non c’è che dire, Manu, forse non sarai il più biondo, ma di certo sei il più saggio in questa stanza.” asserisce, sorridendo al portiere che arrossisce in modo adorabile.  
Thomas assale le sue labbra ancora una volta e come un effetto domino ciascuno riprende a darsi da fare col relativo partner.

“Sì, continuate così, ragazzi, state facendo molto bene.” li sprona Miro.

“Accidenti, sì, questo è oro per il mio video!” approva Mario, riprendendone ogni momento, camminando fra le varie coppie.  
Mesut si separa da Lukas, con l’intento di sorridere al più giovane.

“Cacchio, Mario, si stai davvero prendendo gusto, eh?” ridacchia.  
“Certo che sì. Sapete. Questo era il mio secondo sogno di una vita. Se non fossi diventato un calciatore professionista, sarei stato un regista di film porno!” sentenzia la giovane punta, sfidando il Turco con il suo sguardo.

Tutti si fermano per osservare il ragazzo come se arrivasse da Marte.

“Che cosa?” parla a nome di tutti Miroslav.  
Mario scoppia in una fragorosa risata.  
“Non posso credere che ve la siete pure bevuta, tutti quanti, che fessacchiotti! E’ ovvio che stessi scherzando!” fa loro una linguaccia.

“Mario, giuro che questa è l’ultima volta che ti lascio avvicinare all’alcol!” gli sbraita contro Manuel.  
Mario fa spallucce.  
“Ti piacerebbe! Ora meno chiacchiere e più azioni sexy. Torna a datti da fare con quell’altro gran bel bocconcino!” li incita, facendo l’occhiolino a un Thomas piuttosto sconcertato.

Anche Philipp si prende un break da tutte le attenzioni che sta dedicando a Bastian, ma lo fa per voltarsi verso Miroslav.

“Ma tu che fai, Miro? Non ti stai annoiando tutto solo soletto lì, in quell’angolo?” gli domanda con tono seducente e la lussuria che scintilla dentro ai suoi occhi blu oceano.

Miro scuote la testa negativamente e gli sorride, fissandolo.

“Oh no, è decisamente fuori discussione che io mi possa annoiare con lo spettacolo che mi state offrendo voi...” fa le fusa come un gatto accentratore, cominciando ad accarezzarsi il membro che si fa sempre più duro a ogni tocco.

Vedendo ciò, anche Mario avverte pulsioni non irrilevanti dal suo stesso membro e vorrebbe fare qualcosa a riguardo, ma al momento deve solo filmare quello che sta accadendo fra gli altri e non certo se stesso. Beh, non che a Marco dispiacerebbe oltremodo una simile visione, ma... non importa!

Tutti smettono di fare quello in cui erano impegnati per poter guardare il loro Eroe del calcio, soprattutto quando sentono i suoi gemiti estremamente compiaciuti.  
Ma Miroslav se ne accorge e smette subito di accarezzare se stesso.

“No, no, birichini che non siete altro!” finge di rimproverarli, divertito. “Non rimanete lì a fissare me, ma andate avanti con quello che stavate facendo; siete voi il vero show adesso.” li sprona nuovamente.

“Ma tu...” protesta Thomas, debolmente, ma pacato.  
“Ci sarà tempo a volontà per occuparsi di me, dolcezza.” ammicca verso di lui il Polacco, con un innuendo sexy. “Ora come ora hai altre braccia che ti stanno acclamando.”

Miro ottiene così ciò che desidera e in ogni coppia ciascuno torna ad occuparsi del proprio partner.  
   
E’ solo questione di tempo prima che Bastian e Philipp si masturbino a vicenda, mentre la testa di Mesut è fra le gambe di Lukas e il Polacco sembra essere in estasi.  
Ora che ognuno presta nuovamente attenzione al proprio partner, Miro può riprendere a stimolarsi da solo.

La stanza è riempita di gemiti, respiri affannati, rumori di risucchio baci e determinate parti del corpo che si sfregano; la tensione sessuale – finalmente risolta – nell’aria è talmente densa che la si può tagliare con un coltello.

Manuel e Thomas sono ancora impegnati a baciarsi e accarezzarsi, senza fretta, godendosi quel loro momento insieme.  
“Zuccherino, non so se è una gara, ma se è così allora noi stiamo perdendo punti... dovremmo passare a cose più piccanti...” gli sussurra Manu, gettando un occhio all’attività del suo ragazzo.

Thomas sogghigna, giusto prima di posizionarsi dietro di lui e chinarsi.  
“Hai detto cose più piccanti, vero?” mormora, posandogli baci sulla schiena, andando sempre più giù.  
Manuel rabbrividisce in anticipazione, lo sa che deve succedere molto più di quello.

“Dici che così è piccante abbastanza?” domanda Thomas, prima di mordergli deliberatamente la chiappa destra.  
E non è affatto un morsetto gentile.  
“Oouuch, ma dico, sei impazzito?” si lamenta Manuel, contrariato e dolorante. “Oh, no.. aspetta... cazzo, che bella sensazione!” mormora, schiavo del piacere, sentendo il proprio membro indurirsi in modo non trascurabile.

Tuttavia è Miro che più di tutti sembra apprezzare quella scena, che cattura la sua totale attenzione e lo aiuta a raggiungere il culmine.

“Waaaaah,questo è quello che chiamo agire selvaggiamente!” si congratula con Thomas, mentre si pulisce con un fazzolettino di carta.

“Tsk!Tsk! E’ un tale spreco!” protesta Mesut, subito dopo aver assaporato la più intima essenza di Lukas.  
Miro ridacchia e fa spallucce.  
“Mio caro, la notte è ancora così lunga e può davvero succedere di tutto.” gli fa l’occhiolino il più vecchio.

Philipp e Bastian completano il loro reciproco lavoro di mano in contemporanea, mentre Thomas si sta prendendo gran cura della virilità di Manuel, usando entrambe le mani, finché il portiere raggiunge l’orgasmo.  
Il primo round sembra concluso.

“Possiamo divertirci un po’ con te, adesso, Miro?” domanda Manuel, anche se ancora deve totalmente riprendersi dalle attenzioni di Thomas.  
Sorprendentemente, Miro scuote la testa.

“Non ancora. Avete fatto un ottimo lavoro finora, ma la verità è che preferisco che ognuno di voi sia sessualmente appagato  in ugual misura, prima di avere a che fare con me.” sogghigna Miroslav.

Sentendo quelle parole, Thomas avverte una fitta al suo membro, ma in senso buono.  
Non vede l’ora di avere a che fare con Miro.

“Il che significa che ci sarà un secondo round, le coppie rimarranno le stesse, ma vi dovrete invertire i ruoli: chi prima ha dato piacere ora lo riceverà.” comanda Miro.  
Thomas lancia uno sguardo pieno di aspettative a Manuel. “Uh, mi piace la cosa!” fa un sorrisetto. “Ma non provare su di me quella cosa di mordere le chiappe!”  
“Non preoccuparti, amico, temo che Phips mi ucciderà se prima non la provo con lui!” replica Manu.  
“Ci puoi scommettere!” assicura Philipp in tono minaccioso, prima di rendersi conto di una cosa.

“Beh, Miro, se la metti così, Basti ed io siamo già ugualmente soddisfatti, quindi… possiamo gingillarci con te?” azzarda impaziente.

“Ti piacerebbe!” protesta vivacemente Thomas, ma non appena Manuel si dà un gran da fare con lui gli porta via la mente.  
“Bel tentativo, Phips, ma no. Dovete aspettare gli altri.” stabilisce Miro. “Inoltre, visto che tu e Basti siete passati alle cose impegnative un po’ troppo presto, dovreste approfittare di questo tempo per tornare al repertorio minore. Mai sottovalutare l’importanza di un bacio.”  
“Beh, di certo non mi annoierò a ripassare con te!” mormora Bastian, afferrando Philipp da dietro e baciandolo come si deve.

“Spero solo che ci sia abbastanza batteria nel mio iPhone per immortalare ogni cosa!” si augura Mario, controllando la barra sul suo display che è positivamente ancora carica al 63%. “Beh, suppongo che debba ringraziare te di questo, Manu, prima me l’hai fatto usare molto meno del mio solito!” sorride al portiere.

“A proposito, Mario, l’hai informato il tuo bello di quello che stai facendo?” gli chiede Mesut, mentre le mani di Lukas operano la loro magia sul suo membro turgido.  
“Già, sarà passata almeno mezz’ora dall’ultima volta che vi siete messaggiati.” osserva Manu.  
Mario fa del suo meglio per no far cadere l’iPhone dalle sue mani, preso dal panico.

“Oh, merda! Mi sono dimenticato di dirglielo! Ora penserà che io sia morto o roba del genere!” commenta disperato.

“Sicuro come l’inferno, il povero Sugar Puff darà di matto se non ha notizie del suo Love Muffin per un po’!” lo prende in giro Thomas.  
Sì, fare una battuta di spirito per lui è più importante che concentrarsi sulle attenzioni che sta ricevendo da Manuel.  
Mario lo fulmina con lo sguardo, offeso nel suo amor proprio.  
“Hey, noi non ci chiamiamo con quegli orribili nomignoli da femminucce!” borbotta.  
Lukas è colpito per un altro motivo.

“Davvero tu e Marco vi scambiate messaggi con così tanta frequenza?” gli chiede, stupito.  
“Ci puoi scommettere! Messaggi, Skype, telefonate, WhatsApp, qualsiasi cosa ci metta in contatto nel nostro tempo libero.” replica Mario, elettrizzato. “Di solito andiamo avanti fino a notte fonda, finché ci addormentiamo, ma anche da addormentati a volte per default, continuiamo a digitare e non è raro che al mattino uno di noi trovi sul suo display messaggi totalmente privi di senso compiuto che gli ha mandato l’altro. E quelli suoi io li conservo come un tesoro!” confessa, intenerito.  
“Non so perché, ma non mi sorprende sentire questo!” commenta Bastian sarcastico, prima di voltarsi verso Lukas, un po’ adirato. “L’hai sentito cosa fanno loro due? Poi se ti mando io un messaggino o provo a chiamarti sono assillante!”  
“Ultime notizie per te, Basti: _quaranta_ maledetti messaggini e _cinque_ chiamate al giorno sono un po’ assillanti!” ribatte Lukas, alzando gli occhi. “Basti, io ti amo più di qualsiasi altra cosa, ma non posso passare la mia vita al telefono o connesso su Skype!”  
Bastian gli volta le spalle, offeso e riprende a baciare Philipp, ma il Capitano si separa per dire qualcosa.

“Beh, Manu e io questo tipo di problemi non li abbiamo!” sentenzia, ammiccando verso il suo ragazzo.  
“Fottetevi!” è la risposta univoca che ricevono da Lukas, Basti e anche Mario.  
“Ci piacerebbe, ma qualcuno qui ce lo sta impedendo!” ribatte Manuel, gettando un’occhiataccia a Miro per finta.  
“Già, come se ti stessi davvero lamentando!” ridacchia il più vecchio, ricordando quello che Thomas ha fatto al portiere poco prima.  
   
Tutto a un tratto tre vibrazioni da tre smartphone diversi attirano l’attenzione di tutti.  
Sono quelli di Mesut, Manu e Thomas e i rispettivi padroni interrompono le loro attività, per poterli prendere. Scoprono così di avere tre messaggi da WhatsApp.  
“Sono tutti da parte di Marco.” commenta Mesut, leggendo il primo a alta voce. “Hey, ragazzi, come va?”  
“Mario sta bene” legge il secondo Manuel.  
“ ‘Che diavolo gli state facendo?’ Ahah, guardate, c’è pure la faccina incazzata che agita il pugno!” ridacchia Thomas, mostrando il display a tutti.

Mario percorre la stanza avanti e indietro, agitatissimo, stropicciandosi frustrato la faccia con una mano.  
“Oh no! Lo sapevo che il mio Spiky Potato si sarebbe preoccupato se non mi avesse sentito per troppo tempo!” borbotta, preoccupato.  
Peccato non capisca di non averlo solo pensato.  
Mesut scoppia a ridere.  
“Spiky Potato?!” ripete, incredulo.  
“E’ addirittura peggio di Sugar Puff!” sghignazza Thomas, trattenendosi lo stomaco.  
Ma Mario è più preoccupato che imbarazzato.

“Ragazzi, seriamente, devo far sapere a Marco che sto bene, ma non posso usare il mio iPhone, mi serve per i video...” spiega.  
“Puoi usare il mio, ma non t’azzardare a spedire a Marco più di un messaggio!” si offre Thomas, porgendogli il suo telefonino.  
“No, Mario, aspetta, puoi usare il mio per chiamarlo, perché immagino che ora abbia bisogno di sentire la tua voce per assicurarsi che tu sia ancora vivo.” gli dice Manuel.  
“Veramente lo posso chiamare?” lo scruta il più giovane con occhi colmi di riconoscenza.  
“Sì, ma a due condizioni.” lo informa Manuel. “Prima, non metterci troppo, è pur sempre una chiamata intercontinentale, per Dio!” gli ricorda. “E seconda, devi restare in vivavoce, tutti noi vogliamo ascoltare.” sogghigna.  
“Accidenti, sì, così possiamo scoprire se anche lui ha un orribile nomignolo per te!” se la ride Thomas.

Mario accetta quel compromesso e esitante compone il numero di Marco.  
Marco prende la chiamata al terzo squillo.  
“Manu?” risponde, con confusione nel suo tono.  
“No, Marco, sono io, ho solo preso in prestito il suo cellulare, perché...” inizia a spiegare Mario.  
“Chubby Puppy! Finalmente! Dove diavolo eri finito? Ero così preoccupato!” starnazza il giocatore del BVB, prima di sentire delle risate in sottofondo.  “Hey, che succede?”  
“Non ho fatto in tempo a informarti che eravamo in vivavoce... Spiky Potato!” si arrende Mario, alzando gli occhi.  
“Oops!” dice Marco, divertito. “Allora ciao a tutti!”

E poi Mario lo informa rapidamente di quello che sta avvenendo.

“Uffa! Ma perché mi perdo sempre le cose più divertenti?” sbuffa Marco, rattristandosi un po’.  
“Marco, guarda che anche Mario si sta perdendo tutto, perché ha deciso che non vuole fare niente se non sei qui con lui.” lo informa Manuel.  
“Aww, grazie, Chubby Puppy!” si intenerisce Marco.  
Mario è già oltre l’imbarazzo per badare al ripetuto uso del suo nomignolo affettuoso.  
“E indovina? Il tuo _Chubby Puppy_ sta diventando un regista dei video hard provetto!” lo informa Mesut, ridacchiando.  
“Cosa?” si acciglia Marco, intrigato.  
“Sì, tesoro, hai sentito bene, sto filmando ogni cosa per te. Non vedo l’ora di mostrarti tutto quando ti rivedo... e poi potremmo trarne ispirazione per nuove cosucce...” gli suggerisce Mario, un po’ perverso, prima di rivolgersi agli altri. “Posso toglierlo il viva voce adesso?”  
“Permesso accordato!” concede Manuel e i due innamorati si salutano come si conviene.

Mario restituisce l’iPhone a Manuel, mentre continua a ringraziarlo.  
“Ti comprerò una ricarica!”promette la giovane punta.  
“Non è necessario, ragazzino!” fa spallucce Manuel, prima di ricordarsi le cose importanti. “Ora, se non ti dispiace, avevo importanti lavori in corso.” sorride, tornando da Thomas.

Anche Mesut torna da Lukas, mentre Philipp e Bastian sono gli unici che non devono riprendere nulla, perché non hanno mai interrotto il loro bacio durante la chiamata.  
Miroslav ha deciso di rimanersene più quieto al secondo round, ma non così quieto.  
Infatti, quando meno se lo aspettano, lui si avvicina a Lukas e Mesut e bacia il Turco mentre l’altro Polacco lo sta mandando in estasi.  
Mesut è più che onorato di essere stata la prima scelta di Miro fra tutti e risponde al suo bacio con passione, augurandosi che le sue mani vadano oltre la zona degli addominali.  
Ma il più vecchio non lo accontenta, allontanandosi da lui.

“Confermo, Mesut, tu profumi e sai proprio di esotico!” sorride Miroslav, leccandosi le labbra soddisfatto.  
“Vuoi anche scoprire la mia bocca di cosa sa?” si offre timidamente Lukas.  
“Ci puoi scommettere!” gli sorride Miro, tirandoselo vicino e sigillando le loro labbra in un bacio esigente che porta anche all’esplorazione reciproca dei corpi con le mani.  
“[Fantastico!]” gli sussurra Miroslav nella loro lingua nativa, prima di separarsi.

Miro si mette fra Basti e Philipp, baciando e toccando brevemente entrambi i biondi, uno a uno.  
“Era ora che ti decidessi di unire al party!” fa le fusa Philipp, passandosi un pollice sulla labbra.  
“Oh, ti prego! Questo è solo un piccolo aperitivo, dobbiamo ancora goderci la cena vera e propria!” sogghigna Miro, con uno sguardo carico di promesse piccanti.  
Raggiunge l’ultima coppia, prima si dedica a del tempo con Manuel, baciandolo, accarezzandogli il torace, gli avambracci, pizzicandogli i fianchi e sculacciandogli leggermente il sedere.  
“Wooah!” geme in apprezzamento il portiere, separandosi da lui.

“Lo volevo fare da così tanto tempo!” ammicca verso di lui il Polacco, prima di rivolgere le sue attenzioni a Thomas.  
“Come può essere che io sia sempre l’ultimo nella tua lista?” si lamenta Thomas, con un broncio.  
Miroslav sorride e cattura quel delizioso labbro imbronciato in un tenero morsetto, prima di baciarlo.  
“Müllie, Müllie, non lo conosci il detto?” mormora il più vecchio, contro le sue labbra. “Riserva il meglio per ultimo!” aggiunge, facendo sorridere il più giovane, prima che approfondiscano quel bacio.  
“Mm, mi mancava il tuo sapore...” geme Thomas, quasi contrariato quando si allontana da lui.

Ma Miro gli sta ancora sorridendo.  
“Vuoi avere un assaggio di me differente, Müllie?”

Thomas ha dei seri problemi a capacitarsi di cosa gli sta offrendo Miroslav.  
“Certo che mi piacerebbe,  ma mi sentirei troppo egoista... dopotutto, qui, stanotte, non sono l’unico a voler qualcosa da te, dovrei condividere ...” balbetta il Bavarese, guardandosi attorno e sentendosi come un lupo che vuole tenersi tutto per sé l’agnello che ha appena catturato, lasciando morir di fame il resto del branco.  
Beh, non che Miro sia un innocente agnellino indifeso.

Al contrario, lui è il principale predatore e tutti gli altri sono le sue più che volontarie prede.  
Tale predatore si alza e va verso un letto vuoto.

“Io credo che Thomas abbia ragione. Venite qui, ragazzi. Non neghiamolo, voi mi volete e io voglio voi... facciamo qualcosa a riguardo!” invita i suoi compagni di squadra, sdraiandosi lascivo sul materasso.

La cena sta per essere servita.  
   
TBC  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chissà dove lo troverò il coraggio di scrivere il prossimo (forse l’ultimo) capitolo XD  
> chiedo ancora scusa per questa cosa indecente e squallida XD  
> Buon anno.. se non vi vedo più passare di qua, per chi segue anche altro, al più presto metterò ‘Highs and Lows’
> 
> *fugge*


End file.
